


Staig Pride Month 2020

by rxznzeno



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Pride Month Prompts, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxznzeno/pseuds/rxznzeno
Summary: Pride Month is here and I am so ready to fill it up with daily Staig short fic.The Prompt calendar that I used can be found here:https://cutequeerpositivity.tumblr.com/post/618828955645083648/the-2020-pride-prompts-calendar-is-here-we
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	1. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan never knew that Craig Tucker liked him back. So, in trance, he visioned his life with him years into the future.

Day 1: Vision

Stan sighed as he looked at the time. His date is 10 minutes late. It is not too bad but considering that the latter is the one that invited him yet is still nowhere to be found, aggravates the hell out of him. He doesn’t even know why did he agree to the surely awkward meeting. He just doesn’t know.

He also doesn’t know why Craig Tucker, the boy that shows no interest in him until yesterday, decided to ask him out. He was just passing the basketball court to walk to the gate just to be stopped by a clearly sweaty teen on his tracks.

Between the lines of ugly profanities, Craig's invitation defines himself as a person. Stan still shuddered when the sentence, “Meet me at Tweek's Coffee Shop tomorrow after school. It’s a date,” left Craig’s lips and he didn’t even get to protest before the taller teen ran back to team with roars and hollers welcoming him. That was probably because the basketball team ace rarely asks a person to go on a date.  
He also quite vividly remembers the wink that was thrown at him. It was disgusting to say the least as Stan left the premise with a pink face and a mumbling pout, huffing and thumping the ground. He also heard the disappearing laughs and whistles from the team, clearly teasing the two boys.

Stan sighed for the second time. He thinks it might be a stupid bet from the basketball team because as said, Craig’s interest on him is quite to zero. Sure, they were quite close when they were kids but since high school, almost all of their friends spread out. Kyle is in a better school while Cartman left South Park. The closest friends Stan still has with him are Butters and Kenny. They are far apart but, in a sense, still together.

Before he reminisces more of his friends, the man of the hour finally arrived in his usual clothes to which surprises him as the boy in front of him always donned either in sweaty jersey or a varsity jacket. He never thought he would see him in his blue jacket again.

“I'm sorry I'm late. The coach hold me a bit longer than I thought,” the boy explained himself. Stan was mesmerized by the messy black hair that loops on the boy's forehead hidden under the blue chullo hat. 

Stan stopped himself from his trance and finally met the eyes of the teen. It’s icy cold as always. Apathetic and boring as he said the words calmly. Stan wanted to play with him a bit, just to stir up some spiciness into their dull encounter.

“I don’t care whatever your reason is. You are still late with this… date,” Stan spat at him, crossing his arms and look outside the window, making holes in the snow.  
“Someone is moody. I already said I'm sorry. No need to be a dick on it,” Craig spat back. Stan expected this and he smiles to himself as Craig is definitely affected by his remarks. He wants to continue in his sassy train but stopped as the boy in front of him stood up.

“As for an apology, how about I treat you today? What drink do you want?” the boy carefully asks. Stan never whipped his head that fast as he squints his eyes, trying to milk every possible trickery in Craig's sentence. It’s always monotonous anyway so his efforts are futile. Craig just stared back at him, waiting as Stan sighed, defeated by the heavy glare. “I’m in a mood for Latte,” he said with an attitude as he left the glare back to the outside.

Craig sighed again and left their table to the counter while Stan is waiting. He doesn’t know why he decided to play with the boy with an attitude but it amuses him. He feeds on every frown and annoyed sigh from the other boy as he smiles at the other misery. ‘This is fun,” said the trickster as he saw his victim at the corner of his eyes, coming back to his seat.

“What do you want actually? I would rather sleep than being here with you,” Stan said, crossing his arms on his chest again. 

“It’s a date, what do you mean what do I want?” Craig said in a stern voice. Stan wants to mess with him so he asks him playfully.

“Well do you want me for I don’t know better grades or basketball tips because I knew you has been slipping,” Stan chuckles as he was expecting a growl or glare from the other boy but rather was greeted by a fond look. With a grin and a raised eyebrow, Craig amused himself with a comment.

“So, it is true that you have been staring at me during practices. Never knew that you had the audacity to mess with me on this date when you were drooling over me for the past few days,” the grin grew bigger but Stan's was replaced with an opened mouth. Shocked that the boy knows that he has been secretly watching their basketball practices for the past few days.  
In all honesty, Stan doesn’t need to pass by the court to get home. The main gate is closer but he decided to use the south gate just to see his not-crush. He blushed at the tease and the boy grins bigger as Stan's face gets redder.

“I did not drool over you! I was, uh looking at Token. Yeah, Token! He is definitely better and taller than you,” he prayed to whatever God that his lie would save him from uncovering the embarrassing truth. He no longer wants to mess with Craig because now he is the one that is getting messed with right now.  
“That’s not how I remembered what Kenny told me though. Does “He is so hot when he wears sleeveless jersey,” rings any bell?” Craig said flirtatiously and Stan wanted to die as the embarrassment crept to his face. He covered his face while planning for a certain someone’s funeral.

Craig laughed at the reaction, “You must be happy, right? Having a date with your crush after school on a Friday. This is every girls fantasy,” he chuckles deeply as he laid back at the chair, still eyeing the embarrassed boy. Stan groaned and sighed at the same time and Craig swears that he heard Stan is going to kill a certain McCormick and he sure is going to thank the blond for the information.  
“So, let’s get this over with. You like me. I like you. Let’s date,” Craig said in his only tone and stood up when he heard his name to get their orders. Stan might have slammed his hands onto the table a bit loud as he astounded by the sudden confession.

‘Craig likes me?’ he thought as his eyes widened in silence. Craig’s back with their drinks and put them on the table. Sitting down, Craig realizes the frozen face of his crush and can’t help but chuckled a bit. He decided to tease him with a pinch on the cheek, “Your eyes are going to get dry if you don’t blink, Marsh,” and Stan quickly blinked his eyes a few times before yanked the hands from his cheeks.  
Although he is almost completely collected now, he is still in trance. Craig Tucker. His frenemy and so-called childhood rival. His crush for God’s sake, have a crush on him too? This seems a bit like a joke and Stan was surely believe that he is not dreaming. His unrequited feelings for him are now confirmed to be mutual.

He eyed the taller boy in front of him, icy blue responded with his brighter ones. He had a few times where he found the boy attractive but a distinct turning point would be when they had a rivalry basketball match. Stan is dumb enough to challenge the school’s ace in a match while he himself is below average in the sport. He doesn’t actually remember why he challenged the boy but he remembered it because of pure rage at the heat of the moment.

He remembered that smile. That damn smile that Craig rarely gave. A genuine victory smile that Stan had a hard time finding sinister in them. It was directed towards him as Craig said, “You are horrible at it but good game.” The sentence was condescending nonetheless but Stan just knew that his smile was genuine.  
Because Craig loves basketball. Mid-game, Stan believes that Craig is playing because he purely likes it, not because in hope to win against his rival. Every celebratory smile, every dribbles and tricks were because of his skills and passion, not because of rivalry.

Since that day, Stan took a like on him. Stealing glances when he passed by the boy at hallways. Secretly watching him during practices in a secluded seat. Silently cheered for him during games. All secrets came into a blessing when the one that he likes are in front of him now, having a date.

‘Oh God, we are on a date!’ Stan internally screamed as he hung his head low, now looking at the boy’s rough hands. He imagined, what would it be like to hold his hands. And that when it hits him. Their feelings are mutual now, of course they are going to be boyfriends. 

Suddenly, all of his fantasy comes into vision. Late night calls because he can’t sleep would be their ritual. Weekend dates outside of town would be their always. And Stan’s first kiss to a boy would be stolen by him, Craig Tucker.

In hope that Craig is as serious as him, Stan visualizes deeper into the future. He imagined himself waking up to Craig’s chest every morning. The slender but strong arms around his waist and countless hours of love just with him. Stan never done it but he hopes that Craig could teach him.  
He then saw himself walking down an isle with his father beside him. Looking up, he saw Craig in a black suit with hair neatly combed and they exchanged vows as the crowd roars. His vision of his future seems to be bright.

All of sudden, he found himself staring at the boy in front of him, face still pink due to his fantasy. He opened his mouth after some consideration and asked, “Are you sure that you are serious about me?” Craig blinked and let out a breathy chuckle before taking Stan’s hands in his.

He kissed the inside of the palm and softly said, “This is Craig Tucker, Stan. I don’t do flings. You know that I am serious the moment that I asked you on a date,” Stan blushed at the sudden gesture and the confession that finalizes their labels. Stan found himself smiling before taking a sip on his latte while Craig gave him a fond look.

Maybe his visions aren’t over-exaggerated after all.


	2. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig forced Stan out of his bed to go on a secret stargazing date.

Day 2: Space

“Are we there yet? My legs are getting tired,” Stan said to his boyfriend as they are climbing a hill. “Shut up, you are not the one that is carrying a telescope and both of his and his whiny ass boyfriend’s backpack. Just follow me,” Craig spat without even looking at Stan. He later heard a groan but pays no mind as they slowly walk in the snowy trail.

It’s a perfect night with no clouds to hide the stars. Coincidentally, the moon is not that bright, making Craig’s plan on stargazing much easier. He had called Stan earlier to wear a thick line of clothes and pack a blanket. Stan grumbled at the thought of going outside of his comfortable bed but Craig made sure it will be worth it.

So far, Stan is not amused. He had to walk outside because Craig refused to drive to ‘enjoy the night more’ or whatever. He carried a bag heavy with thick blankets which Craig gladly took it. And he is in the middle of nowhere, cold, and not going to lie, is a little afraid. His misery better paid off before he strangled the taller boy in front of him.

“We’re here,” Craig said as he put down both of their backpacks and get ready on setting up his telescope. Stan knew how much he loves that telescope since he has been working and saving up money to buy the one that he likes. Stan felt proud at his boyfriend for a second.

“There is a mat in my bag. Take it out and cover yourself up with your blanket. It’s going to get colder,” Stan, still exhausted from the climb, took his time before spreading the mat and cocooned himself with his blanket. The warmth from the blanket dissolves into him. He looked at his boyfriend’s back and smiles. Craig is passionate whenever it comes to space. He is obsessed with it. Stan remembered how Craig’s room is filled with glow in the dark stars at the ceiling the first time he went inside it.

With that thought, he looked up and mouthed a ‘wow’ as he saw countless of stars scattered throughout the skies. His eyes reflecting every shines and glimmers that the bright dots gave. He marveled in awe as he is overwhelmed by the beauty of the universe, he didn’t realize the additional warmth that made contact with his back. He fell in trance as he felt a kiss on the temple and a heavy head on his shoulder.

“Do you like it?” Stan heard a grumbled behind him and realizes that he is between Craig’s legs as Craig put him in an embrace. Stan melted into his arms before whispering “Yeah. I like it,” They both looked up, still are amazed with the ethereal sky. Craig playfully sway their bodies slowly. 

“I want to go up there, someday.” Craig suddenly said. He sounds so determined and voice full of hope that Stan loves about him. He always thought that his space obsession was a phase early in their relationship, but seeing with his own eyes how Craig took Physics and Mathematics seriously, he realizes that is his dreams after all.

Believe it or not, Craig Tucker, the elementary school troublemaker is now is in Top 3 in their grade. He surpassed the Kyle Broflovski but can’t quite reach the number 1 spot just yet as Wendy always sits on that throne. Not that he minds actually, as long as he gets a scholarship for astrophysics, he will be contented. Stan is amazed how he can be that crucial on his future that he still can’t believe that a person can change this drastically.

“You are smart. You will be up there, don’t worry,” Stan said, a gust of warm air escaped his mouth. Craig hugged the boy a bit tighter before whispering, “Won’t you be lonely if I go that far?” Stan let out a chuckle before kiss the boy in the cheeks and met his eyes. “I will be and I’ll miss you. But I won’t forgive myself if I am the one that hold you from your passion. I trust you. So, don’t worry about me,” Stan said as he turns around to straddle on Craig’s lap. Strong hands are now wrapped around his waist.

“Stan, I truly love you,” Craig said before catching his lover’s lips on his own. Warm breath hitting their cheeks and eyes, creating a heat bubble around their tilted heads. Stan’s arms around t Craigs neck while the grip is still strong on the former’s waist. 

The kiss left them both breathless as Craig slowly pull Stan up to his feet to the telescope. Stan whined at the sudden coldness but involuntarily followed the boy. Craig looked at his telescope for a bit before letting his boyfriend to look into it. “That’s Jupiter. The biggest planet in the Solar System,” Stan gasped, pretending that this is his first time hearing about it. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered and honestly, he is pretty impressed to see the planets in real life, not in pictures. 

With the blankets still wrapping his body, he leans into Craig’s chest, looking for warmth. Craig responded with a smile and another embrace. “I hope space travelling will be in our lifetime because I want your smile to never left your face anymore,” Stan said unexpectedly causing Craig to blushed at the sudden confession. “It’s highly unlikely won’t be but really though, I don’t need space travelling to make me smile. Just being with you is enough,” he said with a loving stare at the boy in his chest.

Stan lightly punch the chest in front of him, embarrassed by the remarks. “Stop being cheesy. This is so out of character of you,” Stan hide his face deeper into Craig’s chest. He felt a vibration in the warm chest, indicating that the boy chuckled.

“Well, I have two things that I love right now. The universe above and the universe in my arms right now, how can I not be cheesy,” he grinned, teasing the flushed boy in his arms. Stan’s face spring up to show a pout and a tint of heavy pink across his face. 

“I hate you,” he retorted.

“I love you too, Stan,” Craig responded while leaning down for a kiss. 

The boys dissolves into each other embraces as the universe witnesses their secret stargazing date.


	3. Cake or Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricia and Stan fought over Craig's affection with the help of the McCormicks. And also Butters.

Day 3: Cake or Pie

Stan huffed, disappointed that his date got cancelled again because of stupid basketball practice. He should have seen it coming, despite the fact that Craig said that the championship is drawing soon. They were supposed to go to the arcades today but to no avail, his plan was destroyed. The text message of ‘I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you,’ disappeared as he turned off his phone and slid it down his pocket. He got excited for nothing when Craig said that he is free that day, but Stan guesses that the coach really wants South Park to win this championship. Not that Stan is against the idea of winning, but maybe, just maybe he wants to be a bit selfish.

He wants to let out a sigh before a flying body slammed him from behind. He wanted to curse out loud before he realizes that it is none other than the school heartthrob, Clyde Donovan. “Hey, why are you mopping around. Those pouts do not suit a cutie like you,” Stan shook his head. Clyde’s always the flirt, even with his friends. Well, in this case, his best friend’s boyfriend. Not that Stan mind though because that is how Clyde naturally is. Usually, Craig would be by Stan’s side flipping off for every flirty remark that were thrown at him but now that he is defenseless, he thought that Clyde might be getting a bit braver.

“Come on, Clyde. You know that if he sees us you are going to get into the hospital again. I felt guilty every time I see you now,” Stan complained as he peeled off Clyde’s muscly arm slowly. He shuddered when he remembers that swing of fist Clyde took when Craig saw him flirting with Stan. Craig got one-week suspension, Clyde got admitted for concussion and Stan was left in guilt until Clyde apologizes to Craig. They are still best friends and Craig knows that Clyde is just playing around but sometimes his possessiveness got the best on him. Stan take a mental note not to piss Craig off or the world will surely burn.

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that incident. Hospital food was not tasty,” Clyde makes a sound of disgust as Stan chuckled for a bit. ‘He is always a ray of sunshine, huh? Always filled with goofiness and silly jokes,’ Stan thought as the smile turned itself into a frown. Clyde took notice and start a new topic with a cough, “Well, are you watching Craig’s practice?” Stan shook his head. He doesn’t want to disrupt his practice and let alone seeing him getting pushed to his limit. He’ll just get sad and ruined his already miserable mood.

Clyde sighed, “Well, I’m going! I hope you prepared something for him today, or tomorrow. I feel like he needs it.” He said as he walks away slowly. 

‘Wait.’ Stan thought. ‘Prepare something?’

“Clyde!” he shouts the boy name, thankfully he heard it and turned around. “Prepare for what?” he asked, genuinely confused. Clyde raised an eyebrow and shout back, “His birthday, dummy! It’s tomorrow!” 

Stan can feel his heart dropped. How can he forget? He frantically opened his phone calendar. Tomorrow is indeed January 25th. “Fuck.” He breathed out loud. Clyde’s long gone to the court. How can he forget something that is so important? He prepared nothing for tomorrow. He thought it would be a normal Saturday. He starts to panic; he is now responsible on giving Craig a surprise even though the other boy doesn’t seem to care about having parties.

Stan dashed out of the compound and immediately dials a familiar, but rare number. He needs some advice as this is Craig’s first birthday as a couple. The hopeless romantic in Stan can’t help but to make it the most. He wants himself to give Craig the first wish. The phone finally got answered at the last ring.

“What do you want, Marsh?”

“Tricia! You’ve got to help me. I forgot Craig’s birthday is tomorrow and I don’t know what to do for him!” Stan shouts as he fast walks down the street.

“I don’t think Craig is expecting something. He doesn’t care about his birthday after all. You shouldn’t really push it,” he heard Tricia talking when a noise came into background. “What is that?” he stopped on his tracks and he heard the girl swears under her breath. With wide eyes, Stan realizes that she is in the kitchen, “Are you making a surprise for him? You aren’t slick, Tricia!” Stan shouted at his phone.  
The girl chuckled evilly, “Let’s see if you can beat my birthday pie for him. Surely, I will win.” He is now furious. Well, not really but the two of them has been chasing over Craig’s affection since they got together and this some sort of rivalry rose between them. “A pie, really? You know that cake is much better. I’ll make the best cake you have ever seen and make your pie looks like trash beside it,” Okay maybe Stan is a bit too harsh on the trash talking but this is Tricia Tucker. The best trash talker in town.

“Trash talk doesn’t affect me, big boy. Run your mouth as my hands work faster. May the best girl wins,” and with that, she hung up the phone. 

He can’t believe it. He is going to lose to Tricia. It doesn’t really affect Craig’s affection, but he can’t resist the shit grin that Tricia will throw at him. He just can’t bear to watch Tricia won over something that he really did care. And the worst of all is that he doesn’t know anything about baking. He decided to ask for help but can’t really find a suitable candidate as his partner in crime. Kyle is probably too busy studying. Kenny is a good candidate since he went to home economy class back at elementary; and Cartman, well, Cartman is plain annoying.

He called Kenny, while walks back home. Kenny answered as he is in his driveway, “Dude, you must help me won over Craig,” he said as he went up his room. Kenny was silent for a while before saying, “Dude, you are his boyfriend for the past 2 months. Are you contemplating your relationship now, Stan?” he asked. Stan huffed in annoyance. “I know but tomorrow is his birthday and I kind of forgotten about it and now Tricia is fighting for his affection and I need to win!” he rambled while pacing around his room.

Kenny was dumbfounded the whole explanation but sigh anyway, “What can I do to help,” he already regretted his decision as Stan yelled ‘yes!’ a bit too loudly. “Okay. I hope you still remembers how to bake a cake when you were in home eco…” his sentence got cut off by Kenny’s shout. “Dude! That was ages ago. How the fuck would I remember how to bake a cake, asshole?” Stan winced at the sudden screamed. 

“Well, just say it nicely dumbass. No need to be a jerk about it,” Stan mumbled. Kenny just can hear the pout in that tone of a voice. “Fine! I’ll ask Karen and Butters to help but I’ll help too, just in case you three somehow fucked up,” he ends the call and Stan whispered in victory as he not only receives one but three helpers. “It’s just one cake really, how bad can it be?”  
He said it too soon.

After one violent grocery shopping and a disgustingly affectionate Kenny, they are now in Stan’s kitchen, Karen as the leader of the team. “Listen here, Tricia is my rival in home economy so you, as my student, must win so that my pride won’t get hurt,” apparently Karen is a good baker, self-proclaimed. She refused to help at first but after hearing Tricia’s name, she sprung to life. Stan swears he can feel her passion burning wildly. Her friendship reminds him of his and Craig’s when they were younger, always wanted to one-up the other. ‘I guess the competitive side of Craig is dissolved in her,’ Stan thought.

Kenny and Butters really are not good helpers. Well, Butters is but since Kenny always pinned him down, Butters really can’t do anything right now except submit himself. Stan, although has been in that position, disgusted at the couple and focus himself on making the actual cake.

The process wasn’t easy because Karen is like a fucking commander in a battlefield. Screaming commands that Stan was forced to follow as he is now her ‘apprentice’ for some reason. Despite the yelling, Stan is determined to bake the cake for his boyfriend. He won’t lose to Tricia. 

After a few hours, the cake is finally decorated. All done by Stan Marsh himself.

Well, saying decorated is totally a hyperbole because the ‘decorations’ are really poor craftmanship by yours truly. The cursives are sloppy and Stan’s hand cramped midway so the cake is spelled, “Happy Birth Craig”

Karen sighed as it is definitely not the best work but at least it is an honest one. The clock chimed into 6 p.m. and Stan finally checked his phone. Coincidentally, as he picked up his phone, Craig’s calling him. He squealed as he saw the name ‘Craig’ with a heart emoji beside it and answered the call. Craig’s voice heals him as he heard it for the first time since that morning.  
“Hey, honey. Sorry for the practice. Are you mad at me?”

Mad? When it comes to Craig, he knows that basketball is his priority. Although Stan appears to be sad whenever Craig cancelled his date, he knows that basketball is his passion and he trusts Craig enough to make time for him too. And he did, because the first thing that Craig did after his practice is to call Stan. So, Stan would never be mad at him.

But Stan has a mischievous side in him. So, he played along. “Yes, I am. The only thing that can stop me from getting mad is you resting at your room,” he huffed. Craig smiles as he knew that Stan is being a cute brat right now. “Want me to come over so I can rest in your bed?” Craig said in a rather suggestive voice. His face suddenly heated up but coughed to regain his composure, but still stutters anyway, “H-How about I c-come over to your house for dinner? I have a surprise for you,” he said in a timid tone.

“Oh, what is this? A surprise? Should I look forward to it?” Craig said it again with a flirtatious tone. ‘You should! And come back home, now! Love you!” he said hanging up, not waiting for any response as he yelled for the other two helpers. The blonds came down the stairs, hair and clothes disheveled; Stan doesn’t even want to ask.

“You! Blonde McCormick! Drive me to Craig’s house now. I need to see Tricia’s face when she loses,” Stan grabbed his coat and took away the cake that was put neatly inside a box. Kenny just shrugged and took his keys before driving all of them to the Tucker’s Residence. Thankfully, no sign of the soon-to-be birthday boy so he rushed to the front door but was stopped by none other than the best trash talker in town.

“So, I see you got some help. I can’t believe you would drop this low, Karen! Helping the enemy of your enemy. This is a new low, even for you!” she yelled from the front door to the female McCormick inside Kenny’s pickup truck. “Oh, brother,” Kenny grumbled as he leans back, ignoring the quarrel at the residence compound.

“You know your words never hurt me Tricia. Stan’s going to win this competition and you will miserably lose,” Karen yelled dramatically.

‘What the fuck is going on?” all the attention went straight to the man of the hour. Stan turned around to his boyfriend stomped his cigarette butts before leaning onto Kenny’s truck. “These kids including your boyfriend fought over who is going to win your heart for some reason. I’m just stuck here so don’t ask me why am I here,” the truck’s owner spoke.

“This again? You know how I love you both equally and yet still use this childish behavior as a mean to prove it? And Stan you are in this too? I know that tomorrow is my birthday but I really don’t care, no need to make surprises for this,” Craig ended his rants. And the whole compound is silent now and Craig felt guilty. 

“Bro, that is quite harsh. At least appreciate their efforts. They took some time and energy to actually did this for you. Be grateful, you dumbfuck,” Kenny stressed the last word and got flipped off by yours truly.

He sighed and hugged Stan, who is clearly upset due to his low hung head. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m just tired. And seeing you all being noisy isn’t helping at all. Let’s just go inside and eat whatever you prepared for me,” he kissed the top of Stan’s puffy ball hat and gestured Tricia and Stan to get inside. 

“All of you too, inside.” He said to the McCormicks and actually surprised when he saw Butters limping out the truck. Craig eyed the blonde before mouthing ‘You sick fuck,’ towards Kenny. The latter just shrugged and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

As he sat on the dining table, the judgement begins. The moment of truth is here. Who would win? His lovingly sister or his adorable boyfriend? Craig sweats profusely as the both of them means so much to him but he desperately needs to get out of this situation and just be on with it. 

He took a slice of Tricia’s pie and immediately coughed. Tricia, the chef, is now panicking and offers her brother a glass of water but instead Craig runs to the sink and spat all of it. Although Stan hates to see his boyfriend in that state, he grinned at the thought of winning over Tricia.

Craig took a look at the cake. It doesn’t look that bad if you ignore the sloppy writings, the incomplete wordings and the messy frosting. Maybe it is edible. He took a fork and scoop out the cake before taking it into his mouth. Everyone eyes are now focusing at his reaction. Every single twitches and frowns count. But Craig just closed his eyes and eat it calmly and swallowed it. Stan was expecting praises and smiles but instead his face was horrified after.

Still, in a straight face and closed eyes, Craig fell out of his chair into the ground. Everybody screams and Kenny just laughed and wheezed at the cartoony situation. Craig is now unconscious because Tricia and Karen both are actually terrible bakers. Stan, with teary eyes, tried to get him back onto conscience but Kenny’s laughs are too deafening.  
He swears that he won’t ask anyone to help him, ever again.


	4. Cool Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig complained how bad the Cool Cat movie is while babysitting Ike with Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for this shitty chapter because I honestly don't even know what the fuck Cool Cat is but regardless, try to enjoy!

Day 4: Cool Cat

“Make sure he brushes his teeth before bed,” Mrs. Broflovski reminds Stan for the last time before get in her car. “Yes, Mrs. Broflovski. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Ike,” he replied with a smile.  
“You better be,” Stan turned around to see Kyle walking down the stairs with his brother, hand-in-hand. He walked to the door and crouched down at Ike’s eye level. “Behave, okay Ike?” he hugs his brother and Stan just smiled. At times like this, he wished to have a younger sibling that he can take care to. Kyle rose up from his knees and side-eyed the boy at the couch.

“Does he need to be here?” The boy on the couch is none other than Craig Tucker. Stan asked for Craig’s help when he was asked to babysit Ike. Kyle received an award for his excellent paper but for some reason, the organization doesn’t let other family members to come except the parents. So, Kyle asked help from Stan to babysit his brother.

However, he didn’t expect Stan to bring his douchebag of a boyfriend. Well, technically, Craig is not a douchebag but since his grades catapulted, he stole Kyle’s spot as number two in class and that infuriates him. Although, Kyle is impressed by his sudden spike of improvement. He almost believes that Craig sold his soul to Satan for good grades. But seeing him in the library and having study dates with Stan, he concludes that Craig is just hard working.

Too hard working, honestly. And that intimidates him.

Nevertheless, he is pissed that Craig, the one who is playing his phone right now, stole his place as the second smartest student in their class.

“Are you still holding grudges against him? He did nothing wrong, dude. Cut it out,” Stan said with a bit stern in his voice. Kyle just sighed, “Fine. But don’t you dare have sex in my room,” Stan gasped a little bit, aware that Ike, who is still practically a baby, can hear the inappropriate things. 

“Dude!” he pushed Kyle a little out of his own house.

“No promises!” a voice suddenly echoes from the back of Stan’s head. Stan’s face heated up to light pink, “Craig!” Kyle shook his head before waving to the remaining boys in the house before Gerald drove away to their destination.

Stan closes the door and turn around to Craig playing some games in his phone while Ike trying to look at his phone. There’s something about the scene that seemed domestic to him. He just chuckles and walk behind the couch. Craig’s seem to be so engrossed in his game that he didn’t even let Ike to peek at it. Stan huffs internally because he can relate of being ignored while Craig is playing his games. With an idea, he suddenly took the phone out of his boyfriend’s hands.

“Hey, honey! I was winning!” Craig tried to reach his phone but Stan just stretch his arms more. “Tonight, is Ike’s night. We are going to do what he wants to do,” Craig gave Stan the stink eyes and Stan reflects him. Completely gave up, Craig sighed and ask the baby in the room. “Alright, kid. What are you going to do before bed?” Ike smiled and ran to the DVD player.

While Ike is busy with the disc, Craig glare at Stan, “You are not going to walk for a month. I assure you,” and that makes Stan shivers and sweat profusely but he knows that Craig is holding back so he paid no mind. Awkwardly, he sat at the other edge of the couch while Ike finished his preparation. “What are we going to watch Ike?” he eyed the glare once again but the glare is too much so he just lowers the gaze to the baby sandwiched between them.

“Cool Cat!”

“The fuck is that?” Craig suddenly retorts, receiving a strong slap on his arms, but he seems unfazed.

“Don’t say that in front of him,” he lectured. Craig just rolled his eyes and look straight to the TV before widen his eyes when he saw a man in a cat fur suit. “Oh my fucking God, Kyle’s brother is a furry,” Ike seems unbothered, and focusing on the show but Stan just pressed his fingers on his nose bridge and sighed, “Craig, just stop complaining. This is a kids movie and it has great messages.” Craig just snorted, “Yeah, right.”

As they progressively get deeper into the movie, Craig keeps his mouth running with complaints and stupid jokes about it being stupid and not going to lie but Stan also thinks that way, except he doesn’t want Ike to be hurt his remarks so he kept backing up Ike’s interest.

“Why does the cat call him ‘daddy’? That’s so wrong on too many levels!”

“Obviously the man is his parental figure or something.”

Craig snorted, “I don’t recall me being your parental figure last nigh-“

“Craig!” Stan yelled and for the first time, Ike seems bothered.

“Aw, you disturbed him. Shame on you, Stan,” Craig stick out his tongue.

“Oh, I disturbed him? You are the one that complains about the movie every single scene there is. Try putting your mind inside a kid’s head. It is totally a good and reasonable movie with tons of great messages such as recycling and bullying and…”

His voiced trailed of when he sees Ike shutting down the DVD players and ran upstairs. Dumbfounded, Stan eyed the boy in front of him with teary eyes, “Did… Did I say something wrong?” and Craig really didn’t expect the situation to turns out like this. And he definitely not prepared for the sniffles that came out of Stan.

He scoots closer and sighed, “I’ll check him out. Don’t cry, okay?” Stan rubbed his nose and Craig slowly went upstairs. He saw the light from the bathroom, with the tap water running. He walks into Ike’s furious teeth-brushing and somewhere deep in his heart, he finds it adorable. 

“Hey, Ike. I’m sorry for complaining about the movie. I don’t know it affected you that much,” Ike spit into the sink and rinse his mouth. He stepped out from the step ladder and stand in front of Craig. “Tuck me in,” Craig smiled softly and bring him to his bed.

After, putting him to bed, Craig wanted to leave the room but Ike get hold of his sleeves, “I don’t hate you. Or Stan. I just hate fights. Cool Cat taught me to not fight and I hate seeing Stan and you fight. I’m sorry,” Craig silently coos at his adorable voice and kneels in front of him again. “Thank you for being honest and I promised that we won’t fight again. Pinky promise,” Craig stretch out his slender finger as smaller one hooked on it, creating a link. 

He muttered a good night and turn off the lights. He walked down to Stan bringing his legs close to his chest and head buried. Craig smiled and silently walked to him. Stan, closing his eyes, felt the couch dipped down and looked up to his boyfriend.

“He hated that we fought. I’m sorry, Stan,” Craig sighed slumping on the couch.

Stan rubbed his eyes, “Gosh, I feel like an asshole now. I hated when my parents fight, I didn’t realize that I did it too,” his slow voice breaks Craig’s heart. He scoots closer. “Don’t blame yourself. He doesn’t hate us. He said the movie taught him well. So, I guess the movie really has good messages, huh?” Craig said as he kisses Stan’s hair. The shorter blushed a little. He suddenly hugs Craig. “I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Craig returns the hug. “It’s my fault that I complained a lot,” Craig can feel the smile on his chest. 

“But, it’s not my fault that the movie is fucking terrible as fuck,” he received a slap on the chest.


	5. Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the whole kingdom’s heart was stolen by him, his heart was stolen by a servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this sudden change of mood of Prince Craig and Servant Stan. It is longer than I had anticipated.

Day 5: Ballroom

The day is here. The birthday of Prince Craig was anticipated by the whole kingdom. Weeks of preparation has come to its end to a full-blown celebration. Banners of reds are set. Their best caterers worked hard and their knights are at stand, waiting for possible dangers.

Although the courtyard feast is open for everyone, classism still makes it way in the castle, especially the ballroom. The ballroom is reserved for royal families, lords and deep-pocketed merchants. The tiles are only fitted for shiny shoes and expensive dresses. The marble pillars are for the riches to see and the floor is for socializing and hopefully tonight, a dance from the young prince himself.

At the coming of age, the kingdom decided to celebrate the youth of the handsome prince. The gates are open for young loves to have a chance with the nation’s heart stealer. Princesses and ladies that are invited are most likely to be the future queen of the kingdom. The future wife of the young prince.

Except the young prince doesn’t want queens and he definitely doesn’t want future wives. Because, as the whole kingdom’s heart was stolen by him, his heart was stolen by a certain newbie servant that served the castle since about two weeks ago. But that two weeks were the most eventful period of time for the both of them.

The prince remembers how the servant did his job poorly in every step he took. Plates were crashed. Shirts were torn and food were spoiled. In a sense, he is the worst servant in the premise. But the prince paid no mind for his clumsiness, for he paid his full attention on the servant’s choice of words and his golden heart. For every time the servant apologizes, the prince has stopped his rage. 

That was their first encounter. The servant was supposed to help the maid to serve the prince’s breakfast on bed, but the clumsy servant made his first impression the worst of all. He came to the prince’s room hurriedly and without realizing, tripped with hands full of food and spilled all of it onto the prince’s evening robe. The prince winced at the sudden heat and loud sound. Panicking, the servant quickly tried to rub away the stains before the silky evening robe slid down the prince’s shoulder, exposing his pearly skin.

The servant immediately closes his eyes and kneels, praying to God that he won’t get executed or badmouthed for trying to seduce the prince. “Please, accept my apology sir. I am a fresh one here and am trying to feed myself. Please, sir, have mercy,” with his hands over his eyes, the boy mumbled in a trembling voice that the prince, who has never felt remorse in his life, pitied the said boy.

He pulled up his evening robe and this time, tied it nicely by the waist. He crouched at the boy eye level and slowly pry the soft hands of the fresh servant. “It’s an accident, don’t worry. The maids really put you in a difficult task for a new servant,” slowly opening his eyes, his bright blue met with the prince’s icy ones. He only heard of the prince’s beauty in songs and poetries but never he found himself to be in front of what might be God’s greatest creation.

“It’s okay. I won’t have my breakfast today. Tell the other servants to prepare me for my morning hunt. I expect you to be there. If they refuse to believe, tell them the prince said so,” he said with an amusing with a hint of stern at the end of the sentence. The servant nodded fiercely and the prince helped him up before dismissing him out of his personal space.

For the first time in his soon to be 18 years, he fell for someone. And just by a voice, nonetheless. The prince is not easy. In fact, he is the hardest person to be pleased. Every time a nearby kingdom came to court him, they would present the prince with lots of gift. Outfits, jewelries, weapons, and horses were given but he will always accept it with a stoic face and never was seen donned in any of the gifts. He would only wear clothes that was done by his mother and jewelries that was gifted by his sister.

But that one particular morning hunt with Lord Donovan, the servant came to him when he was resting on the meadow floor, bantering with the Lord. He appeared with a shy manner, pink faces and hands at the back. The prince found the sight adorable.

The servant stretched out his hand to reveal what it seems to be a bracelet made of small shiny beads. The prince raised his eyebrow, clearly confused while the lord snickers and jokingly said, “Servant, are you trying to court him?” as he continues laughing. The servant stammered and yelped, “It’s a gift, I swear. I made it myself as an apology gift for the prince,” the beads are still hanging between his fingers but are now close to his heart. The prince was still eyeing the boy.

The lord started after his fit of laughter, “This prince hates gifts, boy. He would not wear a single gift he took. Yours would probably end up the same,” the boy shocked expression caught the prince off guard. Of course, he hated the gift that was sent to him; the purpose of that gifts was to court him. But the gift in front of him was different. It was not riches and gold but the effort in making the said gift values more than a thousand kingdom.

A gift from sincerity and innocence.

“I’ll accept it,” he said as he stretched out his own hands, palm upwards. The boy’s face immediately lit up and drop the bracelet softly. As he just about to take his step, the prince grabbed his wrist. “Tie it up for me,” he said with a soft tone. The lord, also the prince’s best friend, choked on his own spit in shocked. His own servant ran to his side and gave him water, but the two paid no mind as they are engulfed in their own world.

The servant swallows hard, trying his best to tie it on the prince’s pale wrist. Once it was tied, he said nothing else and ran back to the group of the other castle servants. While the Lord is at the brink of over exaggerating death, the prince twists his wrist slowly to admire the beads as it glimmered under the sunshine.

The same beads shone, but this time, the light was from a candle as he is preparing for the party below. Soft hands left the bracelet as the servant finished tying it. He looked up to the significantly taller member of the crown and marveled. “You look exceptionally ethereal tonight, my lord,” the servant compliment as he put on a royal blue shoulder cape decorated with patterns in golden strings.

“I would prefer my more comfortable garments,” the prince retorted. The servant, unfazed by the sudden gush of tone, lectured him back in a softly manner, “The best tailors sewn this for months, sir. It would be a waste of effort if you chose to not wear it and it is for one night. Your special night,” he said as he ran his fingers along the expensive cloth.

“I don’t need those princesses. I don’t even like ladies in dresses and golds. It is you whom I like,” the prince confessed. After the bracelet gifting, the prince took a liking on the servant. He would purposely ask a request for him to do so that he could see him every day but his favorite request is to tie his bracelet back after every baths. The prince would be in his every day garments and look lovingly as the servant tie the bracelet carefully. Moments like this reminded the prince of the servant.

For the past two weeks, the bracelet never left his wrists and the servant never left his eye. He is always there either preparing him for breakfast or helping him in the archives. After only a week, the prince appointed the boy to be his personal servant. As the boy was delighted to be one, the castle servants mouth ran fast, words filled with envy as a mere boy with no experiences and poor quality serving the noble icy prince with tremendous charisma.

The most famed slander would be that the two of them shared an intimate and secretive relationship. The words of the castles reached the streets and to the extent of neighboring kingdoms, causing the prince’s name to be a hot topic in the market and inside the castle walls. The prince paid no mind but the servant took a toll on it. Side eyes were thrown as he approaches the prince’s personal space.  
The king however is not very pleased. To have a homosexual inside the castle walls mean certain death in the book. One of the reasons that the king asked him to find his future wife is because of the said slander. That if a woman is secured, the words will stop and the prince’s name will be saved.

The prince knew this. He knew the purpose of the celebration. He ignored most of the slander because it was straight outrageous. The worst one he heard was the servant is nothing but a whore that is searching form crumbs of bread. He also remembered pointing his swords at the maid’s throat for saying accusations on his beloved.

Yes, beloved. The prince is in love with the boy.

He confessed his love the first time when the boy was tying his bracelet inside his room. The boy was flushed red and flustered but at the same time, did not reject them because he too, has a feeling for the prince. He doesn’t care about his romantic interest, but he does care about their statuses. A prince and a servant are definitely not meant for each other. A dirt to a gold. A rag to a crown. A pigeon to a peacock. 

He did not want to have a relationship with the prince because their lives are different. He is not of riches and crowns. He is just a servant, with rags as clothes and foot with dirt. He is never to be someone like the prince.

But the prince never gave up. Despite the silent rejection, the prince would confess to him every time they are alone. In his room, in the courtyard and in the depths of woods. The words are like a prayer to him. 

The prince never looks at his clothes and his feet, but the servant’s heart. As oppose to popular beliefs, the beauty of the servant is second to him for the first thing that made him fell in love was his voice. The voice that called him every hunt. The voice that apologizes from every mistake and the voice that makes him feel compassion for the first time.

And the bracelet is the catalyst. The moment he wore it, he knew that he has feelings for the boy. Although forbidden and frowned upon, he doesn’t care. For him, love is love, regardless.  
The boy fixed the white collar and smiled, “I do to, my prince. But the world hates us and I believe that the whole world is waiting for you in the ballroom. The future queen is waiting for you. What there is to say when the whole kingdom should be your priority over one servant?” The prince looked down; unexplainable sorrow filled his heart.

“I want no one but you. To dance with no one but you. To be in the ballroom with no one but you. To tell the world I will rule with no one but you. To be in love with no one but you,” the prince said as rare tears slipped out of his eyes. The servant expression shifted for a second, probably because this is the first time, he saw the prince cried.

“I believe I want that too. To be in the meadows with no one but you. To read poetries for no one but you. To sing with no one but you. To live happily with no one but you. To tie a bracelet for no one but you,” he said as his sobs ensues. The room filled with nothing but unrealistic wishes and sniffles.

When the sound of their cries dies down, the prince took the servant by the waist and took his hand in the other. “What are you doing, my prince?” the servant asked softly, throat sored from the sobs.  
“I paid no mind in the ballroom with no you. Everywhere I dance with you will be our ballroom,” he said in a somber but happy tone. The servant smiled and danced with him, although imperfect because he didn’t know how to.

The dance was bittersweet at the most. 

When it comes to a stop, the servant put his hand on the prince’s chest.

“Stanley Marsh. Remembers it when Saint Peter calls my name,” the prince smiles and their lips connected. The kiss was salty in taste as their tears fall once again for they heard a commotion of guards outside the room.

Although Craig doubted their names will be called at the pearly gates, at least they had their last dance before it happens.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan believes in crushes while Craig likes to have a soulmate. A Valentine special with Valentine nowhere nearing.

Day 6: Secrets

It’s Valentine’s Day soon and Stan can’t help but to be excited to celebrate with his crush. Stan finally took the chance and asked him out during lunch break and the boy that he asked out can’t help but to accept it. Stan is imagining their perfect date with sandwiches by Stark’s Pond. Hugging the soft and warm body of his crush as South Park’s winter is brutal. He doesn’t care if the weather gets to him. He knows that his crush will make their date better.

He just knows it.

As he skipped down the empty hallway reaching the exit, he didn’t realize where he was skipping into when he hit head first to someone’s back. He stumbled back as the boy in blue startled. The boy is Craig Tucker, the school’s troublemaker.

“Fuck, Marsh. Look in front of you when you were walking, will you?” the boy huffed his words along with a puff of smoke. Stan’s thought it was because of winter but then he saw the cigarette in the boy’s hand. ‘You are the one that is standing in the main entrance. And smoking? Do you realize that we are still in school’s compound?” he lectured. He gets nothing back except the finger in which he rolled his eyes to.

Craig’s seemed dumbfounded by the sudden lecture. Stan usually retorts back with curse words but Craig received none. “You seem chirpy today. What’s going on?” he asked with a bit smile on his face while covering it with another hit of the toxic chemicals.

Stan smiled and giggled. ‘Oh yeah, he definitely seems oddly chirpy today,’ Craig thought. “Well, for your information, I secured a date on Valentine’s Day with my crush. I finally took the courage and asked him out,” Stan said proudly. He thought it might be his imagination but Craig’s expression changed dark for a few seconds before continuing his cold, same face.

“Good for you,” as he stomps the cigarette butt, too aggressive for Stan’s liking. “Do you have a date this Valentine?” Stan doesn’t want to sound rude but there’s really no way of words that can sugarcoat that. Craig sighed, not looking the shorter boy’s eyes, “I only date someone I truly like. I hate crushes and flings.” Stan’s eyes drooped as he felt that maybe Craig is attacking him for having a crush.

“Well, maybe I want to have fun, Mr. Commitment. I’ll make my crush like me for sure!” he huffed; anger crept up to his face. Craig side eyed him, “And who might be this crush of you? Pity him,” he retorted. Stan’s anger is quite to the maximum, “It’s a secret, that’s why! And most importantly it’s not you!” he said as he stomped away, ignoring the other boy. Craig just watch him left the compound.

-|-

The day is here! Stan carefully place the sandwiches and milk cartons inside a basket before getting his backpack ad lift off to his date. He has been preparing since early morning and now it is noon, it’s date time! He skipped happily, hoping that his date will be fantastic. He imagined they walked around the pond holding hands, feeding the ducks and even maybe receive a good bye kiss. He screeched softly and slapped himself back to reality. Whatever he is expecting, those might be too unrealistic but he still expects a bit for his own fantasy satisfaction.

But he definitely didn’t expect this.

It is now 4 p.m. in the evening. Four hours after his arrival in the destination. He couldn’t call his date because he didn’t ask for his number and he can’t go to his house because he doesn’t know the address.

He got stood up. 

He got stood up by his crush.

He wanted to cry. He though it would be fine but he didn’t calculate the possibility of being stood up. The sandwiches are cold. The milk is now frozen and his heart, broken.

It’s cold. He curses himself for not wearing thicker clothes. His fantasies kept him to be his own anxious self. Although he hates it, that actually come in handy sometimes. He is blocked by the thought of having a possible boyfriend. A possible lover. But a crush is a crush. But a broken heart is still broken, regardless who broke it. He shivered at the cold air as it blows. He sniffles are heard and tears streamed down his face, warming him. It’s comforting but sad. Terribly sad.

He wishes he doesn’t fall easily. He hopes that he won’t have crushes anymore. He doesn’t want anyone for a crush anymore. He’s just trying his luck to have a possible partner.

For some reason, at the back of his head, he heard Craig’s laughing at him. Saying that crushes and flings are dumb. Stan hates tom admit it but he realized what Craig’s meant. A crush would be a sudden feeling of love while commitments are forever. Stan only hopes for commitment but never had the guts to commit to it. Never had the guts to pursue for the people he likes and prays for the best.

He felt stupid.

“You’re a dumbass, Marsh,” he heard the familiar nasally voice coming from his back. He didn’t turn around, doesn’t let his ‘enemy’ sees him in his lowest state. He only heard a sighed after that.

After what feels like forever, he hears footsteps and a sudden warm engulfed his entire body, torso and legs as he pulled his knees on his chest. He heard a sound of zipped up and opened his eyes. Craig looking at him with an expression that Stan can’t understand.

Craig took off Stan’s poofball hat and replace it with his iconic blue chullo and wrapped an additional scarf, covering Stan’s mouth and nose. He then sat beside the boy, acting like nothing happens. Craig can feel the eyes full of questions at his cheeks as he turn his head.

“You’re a dumbass for asking Token to go on a date. He is not even gay or bi. He is too much of a pussy to cancel the plans and now you are here, in the cold while he treat his bruises in his comfortable mansion,” Craig ranted at him. Stan’s eyes widened.

How did he know it was Token? And bruises? Did Craig beat up Token before coming here? “Did you hit him?” Stan asked softly.

“Just a punch on the cheek. He deserves more but I don’t want you to feel guilty,” he said as he took out a cigarette and light it up. 

Stan mumbled a small ‘oh’ before staring at the pond. 

Craig Tucker punched his crush because he got stood up? This is totally new to him. It feels weird and foreign to have your enemy bring you justice. It feels out of place, but yet he is grateful.

He wanted to thank him but a question came up to his mind, “Craig. Who is that you actually like?”

Craig take huffed a cloud before saying, “It’s a secret, why?” 

If you hear closely, you might hear a tone of teasing in Craig’s voice. But Stan can’t listen because Craig’s jacket, Craig’s scarf and hell even Craig’s hat are all on him now. He felt secured. He felt comfortable.

He felt warm.

He felt wanted.

He let out a depressing snicker, “Because whoever that you like is lucky. You would punch someone for justice. You would give everything only for them to be warm. You took care them well,” Stan felt another stream is going to flow but came to a halt when Craig scoot closer and put an arm around his shoulder.

“You really are a dumbass, Stan,” the dumbass wanted to be angry over the nickname but he is too focused on the other. Craig never called him by his name. Somehow, that made him flustered.  
“The one I like is you, Stan. I like you,” he said monotonously but Stan can hear a bit waver in the voice. 

But he can’t believe his ears.

“W-what?” he said, flustered.

Craig turned Stan’s shoulder and repeated, “I like you. I won’t punch my best friend for someone I don’t like. I won’t take all of my favorite things for someone I don’t like,” Stan’s breath wavered.  
“I like you, Stan,” he stared back at the sincere icy eyes.

Deep in his heart, a feeling sparked. The boy in front of him is no longer a fiend or friend. Craig is his favorite person now. It feels like a crush but Stan wants more than a date. He wants to be his firsts. He wants his confusion to be unraveled by the boy in front of him.

In a blink of an eye, an enemy leap from friend to romantic interest.

But he won’t tell Craig any sooner not only because he needs time to handle the confession.

But also, because it is a secret.


	7. Welcome to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is driving Stan to an unknown place and Stan can't help but overthink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. A relative came and I played Minecraft all day. I'll update the 8th day tonight.

Day 7: Welcome to the Future

“Craig, can you please tell me where are we going? You spent days being busy without telling me the reason and now you are not telling me where are going,” Stan babbled, annoyed at his boyfriend silence. Craig has been driving for 45 minutes from their houses and yet their destination is unknown, thanks to Craig who won’t say anything and kept driving.

Stan huffed, crossing his arms in a comical manner and look out the window. They are not in their neighborhood anymore. It’s sunnier and the grass are obviously greener. It’s nothing yet except for the endless roads and similarly endless pine trees. Stan is getting bored and annoyed so he closed his eyes in order to sleep, definitely not to ignore his boyfriend the whole trip. 

He sighed slowly, during the few days he was without Craig, he can’t help but overthink. Is his relationship crumbling? Is this the inevitable change that Stan won’t like? Or is this simply a sign that Craig is getting bored at him. He knows how bad the young man beside him in communication so he won’t be surprised if the way to break up with him is to introduce your ex to your new boyfriend.  
It’s a dick move, but it can happen.

Stan can’t stop thinking about him getting replaced. They have been dating for 5 years and every time they fought, they would made up (and later made out) in the most civil way. The worst that they gotten was when he accidentally smashed Craig’s hand with a beer bottle and injured him, but Craig didn’t say anything except a hug before he ghosted Stan for about a week. He remembered clearly how he cried to Kyle about it and getting drunk afterwards.

But Stan is mostly sobered now that’s why he is anxious when Craig didn’t talk to him except for the

“Good morning”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“I am sorry I am still busy”

“Can’t talk to you right now, sorry”

“Good night”

“Love you”

Those are endearments for checking up for sure but Stan can’t help but remembering the week that Stan was ghosted and now it traumatized him. He remembers how Craig text him that morning with no greetings and just, “Be ready by 10. We’re going somewhere.”

No explanation and destination, Stan can’t help but getting worried when he jumped into the car with him. Craig’s eyebags are evident, he looked like he lost a lot of weight too. His hair is messy under his hat and he gave no greeting pecks to him. The only lovey-dovey gesture he made is by fastening Stan’s seatbelt. And that’s it.

He shrugged the thoughts off. ‘Craig isn’t an asshole anymore,’ he thought.

He opened his eye to an unfamiliar sunny town with colorful townhouses decorating it. They passed the town square when Stan saw small businesses coffee shops and grocery stores. His eyes trailed to the children playing in the elementary school yard and smiled at their enthusiastic morning. He looked around the town.

It’s homey and Stan is enjoying every detail of it. The greens in the park and dogs on sidewalks. Teens smoking and couples kissing. And he smiled at the pride flag that decorated proudly at a flower store.

“I like this town,” he found himself saying out loud. He is not embarrassed like any other people when they say their thoughts out loud. Because he really means it. He automatically loves this town. Just for a second, he wishes that he grew up in the town instead.

Craig took Stan’s hand by surprise and Stan looked at him, “Me too.” As both of them smiled sheepishly like it’s their first time. While looking down, blushing, Stan found the car to be at stopped. He looked out to find they are parked at one of the colorful townhouses, a pale yellow one. Craig turned off the engine and unfasten Stan’s seatbelt. 

“Knock the door and get in first, okay?” he kisses Stan’s on the cheek while opening the passenger door for him. Stan blushed by the sudden rush of affection but still went out and knock on the door. Steps heard from behind the door, seemingly, high heels on wood flooring. The door is opened and a lady appeared. 

“Oh, you must be Stan Marsh! Look around. I’ll be outside if you need me,” Stan just nodded as the lady left the building, closing the door on her way out. Stan, confused, still look around the half-furnished house. The living room is spacious with an open floor plan with kitchen and islands. There are a small dining table that can only fit four people. And a restroom, with a washing machine.

He walked upstairs to a small hallway of four doors. The first door leads to an office/study space with a desk. The door opposite to it is a small bedroom, probably for a child and beside the room is another restroom. The final door is the master bedroom with a serene lighting in the morning. It’s beautiful.

The house is beautiful.

Only then he realizes that Craig must have bought the house for them. He remembered that one of the wishes in his bucket list was ‘To buy a house for me and Stan.’

Stan felt horrible. He wanted to cry because during the car ride, all he thought was Craig doesn’t love him anymore. He felt terrible from making blind accusation towards his boyfriend and he can’t help but to let tears slipped his eyes. He felt guilty about his own thoughts. He hated that he thought that Craig will break up with him.

Craig went upstairs, “Stan, do you like it…” his voice slowed down as he saw Stan’s tear-stained face and walks to him, engulfing him in a soft hug. With his chin on Stan’s hat, he whispered softly, trying to console the other boy.

“Why are you crying, honey?” he said, rubbing circles on Stan’s back. Sobbing Stan in his hiccups managed to form a sentence, “I thought you don’t love me anymore.” Craig hushed him like a baby.

“It’s the opposite, honey. I love you even more that I want us to be serious. South Park is a hard place for people like us and we are already adults. Leaving for a better life is our goal anyways. In new town, with new friends and new jobs. Life here would be amazing,” he said calming down the boy in his arms.

“I’m sorry for not talking to you. Finding the best house for us isn’t easy. And I worked multiple jobs for the last bit before our anniversary and I got this house before it came,” he said lifting the keys as he slowly pulled away from the hug. He smile genuinely that only Stan has seen and suddenly rummages in his pocket.

“I was thinking for doing it in our anniversary but…” he pulled out a ring and Stan gasped. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t know how to give sappy talks but for certain, I want us to build a future together. Stanley Marsh, will you be my long-life partner?” Stan jumped and hugs Craig hard that they fell on the floor. Thankfully, the ring still is in Craig’s hand.

“Yes. I will.” He said sitting down as Craig slipped down the ring to his finger. On the bedroom floor, they shared a kiss after their lowkey, but so private and affectionate proposal.

The now-fiancés shared a miraculous kiss as they basked in the new air of living. Craig smiled again and Stan reflect his.

“Welcome to the future, future husband,” Craig said.

“Welcome to our future.”


	8. Handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan crashed into Craig to school and Craig analysed Stan's miserable state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I lied. I'm sorry for not updating Day 8 yesterday. I dozed off and woke up this morning. Also I know all of you are judging so I am going to say out loud. I have a crying kink okay that's why Stan cried like any other chapters. Ehem, including this one.

Day 8: Handkerchief

Craig is late but what’s new to that honestly. The first year of high school and he still thinks that the world is too shitty to care for. Full of lies and hypocrites and he knew that all those movies are all unrealistic wishes. Including his teen romance.

Being a high schooler means the peak of youth to everyone. When sexual tension lingered, voice cracks and breakouts are common and also, the curiosity of falling in love. This is when the raw feelings began. While as a child, love is very unknown. All those feelings are mistaken as affection and simply innocent.

As time pass, so is the mind. Teens can now comprehend love as feeling of mixed emotions and due to the popular trope, everyone is pressured to get a partner before their graduation. But Craig paid no mind. Though, he believes that his relationship with Tweek was enough to be labelled as ‘love’. Too bad the blonde wants it to come to an end when he realizes that he is too depending sometimes.

Craig doesn’t care if he wants to lean on him but Tweek wanted to be an ‘independent teen’, his words not Craig’s. Though, he is trying to be one, Craig, as one of his best friends, still helps him during anxiety attacks or pressure. Craig just seem to have a soft spot for him. But only as friends, as they don’t want to pursue each other anymore.

He took his time walking. Even in a rush, he doesn’t want to bring a skateboard or a bike, too much of a hassle for him. So, he calmly walks to the school direction, humming. Until he heard a scream at the back of his ears.

“Move!” as he heard before crashing down with a boy in skateboard. He winces in pain as he fell down hard on the sidewalk. The boy really is testing his morning right now. 

The boy laid down on his back with his skateboard on his stomach, unmoving. Craig swears that the kid might have died and Craig doesn’t want his name in the murder case files. He tried to flee before the boy grabbed him by the ankles, shivers ran down his spine.

“Help me up. I can’t get up,” the boy croaked. Not going to lie, Craig thought that the boy is a ghost for his voice is too hoarse for a human being. But at least the boy is already dead and he won’t be in a crime.

Except the boy is not dead, but actually, very, very sick. Craig took his courage and turned around just to see the ghost is actually a very much alive Stan Marsh except that the boy looks like a living corpse. “Jesus Christ, who dug you up from your grave?” Craig exhaled after seeing his face.

“I need to go to school. I need to talk to Wendy,” Craig rolled his eyes. “You look like Voldemort if he has a nose. A very runny nose, that is,” he sneered. Craig, although, doesn’t care about the world that much, seems to realize the disappearing of the boy in front of him for a quite a while now. He thought that maybe he got into an accident and break his neck or something but actually, he is just sick.

“Dude! Help me up before Wendy broke up with me,” Stan yelled in his coarse then later wheezing voice. Ah, that Testaburger chick. Brilliant in minds but terrible in relationships. The boy lying down on the sidewalk is just the same. They got together, fought, broke up and get back. The cycle continues as the years went by since elementary. This time of the year must be the ‘fighting’ where it was the juiciest.

A whole drama ensues and the fire got bigger and bigger if Cartman and Bebe are involved. The two of them seems to have a competitive side for these annual ‘fights’ but in reality, Cartman just wants money and Bebe just wants a good public image. Too bad for her, everyone knows that she is a whore.

After the drama, Wendy would slap Stan and he would come home, crying and drinking. He never got arrested but Craig knew by the way he walks sometimes. His eyes will be swollen and will try to communicate but Wendy just ignored him, instead stuck with another boy just to make him angrier. But Stan cannot get angry, instead it is more dangerous than that.

He got sad. 

He got into drinking at a young age.

He remembers Stan would cry just by seeing her face on Instagram. 

Thousands of hours of the same rituals that Stan doesn’t see himself as a rebound.

As brilliant Wendy is, she is also very cunning and quite manipulative for Craig’s liking. When the other boys broke up with her, she would come to Stan and begged him to be in a relationship back. Stan, who is naïve and desperate enough, get back with her with a smile and the process continues.

Honestly, Craig always hated that bitch.

Always there to make him angry, but ran away whenever Stan is sad.

He remembers overhearing Stan’s conversation with Mr. Mackey and there is a possibility of Stan getting depressed every day. As a decent human being, Craig really wanted to punch that manipulative lady. He just can’t seem to do it with no motives.

Does he really hate Wendy?

Does he really wanted to punch a girl?

Or does he care for Stan?

He shuddered at the third question but stops to think.

Does he really care for Stan?

The question lingered on his mind. Truth to be told, despite their ‘rivalry’, other than Tweek, Craig has a soft spot on him. Mostly because of pity. 

All those words that left Mr. Mackey’s mouth are true.

All the cries he heard in the bathroom stalls are undeniable.

All the harsh words thrown by the girls are deafening.

He suffered a lot.

And Craig hate that. Kyle is at a better school so Stan would just lie about his well-being. Cartman profits from his suffering and Kenny, well Kenny helped Stan but he can’t do much. He has his own troubles too so he always stepped back.

Craig also remembers how his parents would fight at every given moment they are together; he believes that divorce might come soon. And Shelly is surprisingly the only person that helped him. After she took out her braces, her temper is better and now devoted to help his younger brother whenever he needs help. Character development as its finest, thought Craig.

How did he know this? Well, Kenny’s mouth cannot be bounded even by a constitution. He would talk a lot about his friend. Craig doesn’t seem interested at first but seeing his miserable state every year makes him believe that Stan is suffering, but all he did was just listened.

Until today when the boy on the floor cried for the nth time that day. Craig left in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that it has been 5 minutes of monologuing to himself. Craig never confronted a crying boy before let alone a crying, sick, immobile boy. He sighed as he crouched down to the wet face full of tears and snot and pull him up into a sitting position.

Craig took out his handkerchief.

“Stop crying, you idiot. Your face gets uglier.”

Welp, he tried. He tried his best to consoled the boy as he wipes all the ugly liquid on the boy’s mouth, nose and cheeks.

Stan immediately stops and stare. His dazed self can’t comprehend the moment and probably won’t remember any of this. He blew on the boy’s handkerchief as ordered and found himself blacking out.   
Craig is disgusted by his wet handkerchief and hands and just threw it away at the nearest bin. He found Stan’s eye closed with his skateboard still on his stomach and sighed. He can’t let the boy be in the cold so he took the skateboard, put his own backpack in front and carried Stan, unsurprising, light body in a piggyback. He swears he will kill everyone if they saw them at this state but now, Stan is more important.

He doesn’t know where to put him but he hopes that Shelly is home to take care of him. He walks silently as he reminded himself of the route to Stan’s house. As they walk in silence, Stan mumbled in his slumber. Between the line of “I love you, Wendy” and “Fuck off, Craig” repeated like a mantra, the sentence, “Fuck you, Wendy” and “I love Craig” came about.

Craig stopped for a moment, flustered before took his steps faster. He doesn’t want Stan to like him. As he doesn’t want him to like Stan. As he said, he doesn’t look forward to his teen romance. And so he arrived, thankfully Shelly is home.

She was shocked and angry at Stan as her, surprisingly strong arms, carried Stan like a potato sack. She thanked Craig and left Craig at the doorstep. He looks around the residence and quite believe that the Marsh will fall soon but he didn’t pray for it. It will be too hard for Stan to handle so he just left.

With no handkerchief, he decided to not go to school. He will make some excuse, don’t worry. What should he worried is that sudden rush of feelings he had when Stan mumbled the words that he won’t say when he is sober. Craig thought that is just his fried brain talking but paid attention regardless.

The soft spot in his heart becomes bigger as unbeknownst to him, the flame of his teen romance ignited.


	9. Art Deco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig took his time to praise Stan's beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest one because it was the hardest prompt for me. Forgive me for this mediocre piece.

Day 9: Art Deco

It was a Tuesday at lunch time that Craig found himself staring at his boyfriend at the other half of the cafeteria. They made a deal that every Tuesday they would sit with their own group of friends while the other day of the week, the two groups will merge. At first, they don’t like it that much but since Stan and Craig are practically their leaders, they obliged to follow. Though, no one forced them to.

Token, Clyde, Jimmy and Tweek just watched as the dumb fool in love literally shooting heart eyes at the other boy. Clyde, who has not been in any serious relationship, disproves this behaviour, “Can’t he like stop eye-fucking his boyfriend. It’s ruining our Together Tuesday,” he huffed in annoyance. 

“Let him be, Clyde. You are just salty,” Token said as he shoved down a spoon into Clyde’s mouth. He yelped in both surprise and pain while Jimmy just laughs. “W-well fellas it is certain that C-Craig here is a f-fool in l-love,” as he said that, he looked at Craig, afraid that he will turn around and punch him. To his fortune, he did not. All he did was staring at his boyfriend, not touching any of his food. 

Tweek sighed and pat Craig’s shoulder, “Craig, can you please just eat? Lunch time is almost over,” the boy snapped from his trance before finally starts to scoop some grubs. The gang can’t believe their eyes when Craig started eating. Craig felt the eyes and glares, “The fuck you want?” as the gang laughing nervously. For exes, they really do get along well, the three of them thought.

And as bold as lion, Clyde formed a question, “Have Stan got jealous because you two are close? Like, you both have a history, won’t Stan get mad?” Craig spitted his food and coughed out loud. All eyes on him but stop staring once he flipped them all of, of course, except Stan’s table. Well, he did flip them off but only exclusively for Cartman. Craig sponsored Eric with daily flips off.

“Ah! Too much pressure!” Tweek ran away in a hurry. Craig berated slowly, “Thanks, Clyde. YOU ruined Together Tuesday.” Clyde, guilty, started running, grabbing Jimmy with him. Craig hopes that is for calming down Tweek, not for running away. He sighed as he drinks his water and Token watched him curiously.

Their eyes met and Craig respond, “I am not mad at him. I am mad that Tweek is pressured by him,” he said, slamming the glass down a bit hard. Token contemplates at first before asking, “Are you sure you don’t like him anymore?”.

Craig sighed and put down his spoon, “I don’t like him anymore, Token. He broke up with me but I can’t help when his natural response triggered. I am his friend after all. And, I have Stan now, who are not afraid of commitments,” he said before taking his spoon again. Token sighed and left the table, “Sorry Craig, but I need to watch both of them. They are not the best talker there is, they need someone sane,” he laughed it out.

Craig just nodded and Token left. Leaving him alone, on the table. He looked at Stan’s table. With Kyle, Eric, Kenny and hell even Butters is there. They are all laughing at Kenny’s joke while Cartman’s face is red, probably a joke about that fatass. He actually doesn’t mind being alone as he will have the best view of his boyfriend, without interruption.

Craig paid little mind based on the looks of someone but when he started dating Stan, he realizes how beautiful he is. He loves how Stan’s symmetrical face that is unearthly. He would believe that Stan is actually an ethereal being. His black hair is floral scented. Stan loves when Craig played or compliment his hair, because he took time taking care of them.

His jaw is a smooth one, streamline and sleek making the perfect shape of face to marvel on. He has some sharp edges on his elbows and knees. As he left football in elementary, his body is no longer in shape but still has quite the stamina. And Craig’s definitely always watered for that exaggerated curvy ass-

He holds that thought. He doesn’t want to get hard in the cafeteria.

He heard Stan laughs again, and the smile that lingered after it. It shines bright that Craig can feel the sunrise every time he laughs and his personality is encouraging, always bringing people to life after every rain. His laughter is loud, but vibrant in emotion. Stan’s every emotion is vibrant.

He get mad easily.

He get jealous easily.

He get happy all too sudden and then be sad the next one.

His emotions are easy to read that Craig can know every time he lied.

But that’s the beauty of Stan Marsh.

He is an art. 

Art deco-esque as he is a pleasant to see in his eyes and easy to remember by heart. His praises remind him the moment he fell in love with Stan’s beauty. Funny thing is, Stan was not the state of standard beauty as hairs flew around in Craig’s big pajamas. Stan just said, ‘Good morning,” and Craig realizes how beautiful he is. Because this beautiful Stan is only for him to see, no one else.  
He didn’t realize the bell’s ringing when Stan started waving his hand in front of him. “Hello? Is anybody there?” he said. Craig just smiled, ‘Craig Tucker, boyfriend at service.” He speaks military-like, Stan giggled.

“Well, Mr. Boyfriend. We have the next period together. Can I walk with you?” Craig stood up getting his tray and kissed him by the nose, ‘Absolutely, honey.” He walked until he throws the tray, Stan follows behind. Suddenly, in the empty room, Craig pulled him by the waist.

“Excuse me, no sex in school, remember?” he said as a reminder. Craig just laughed softly and kissed his nose again.

“None of that,” he said.

“Then, stop staring,” Stan’s getting flustered.

“No. You are too beautiful to not stop,” he chuckled as they went to their class, hand in hand.


	10. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finally told the story of why he quit football.

Day 10: Cause and Effect

They were on their casual date. A café near the park is their favourite place to go with their usual order. Craig with tea and Stan with chocolate drink. If they have extra money, they would share a slice of cake, though Stan ate the most of it. Craig doesn’t really like sweet food anymore. His taste buds showing that he is getting older. 

And, as the lovey-dovey couple, Craig likes to feed Stan. He usually dislikes public affection but in a cosy Friday evening like this, with no to little people around them, how can he not do such thing? It’s his favourite private time with his favourite boy. 

Their usual seat is at a large window, giving them the full view of the park. A basketball court is placed and not too far from it is a soccer field. Although football is a huge deal, the fields are only at schools and nowhere else. 

Stan looks out the window. He can see Token teaching some of his little basketball friends some shots and he can see the other Craig’s gang member eating ice cream and talking at a bench. Probably either stalking Craig or watching Token’s teaching and Stan had a hunch that it was the latter. Because he knew that Craig would get mad and no one likes an angry Craig. He would end up in the counsellor’s office while they would end up in the hospital bed. Quite a chilling thought actually so Stan direct his eyes towards the younglings.

Token’s student if you will.

They are enthusiastic. Listening well and copy the same movement perfectly. Sloppy footings and stances are normal for beginners and Token’s proud smile has never left him. The children may feel like they are the best players in the whole wide world and Stan can’t help but smiles at the small team of remarkable youths.

Stan’s smile slowly dropped. He was a remarkable youth too. The whole town cheered for him when he was in the football team. He was enthusiastic, hopeful for his future career. But it’s all crumbling down when it was in the middle school. 

“Honey? Are you okay?” Craig asked in a worried tone, a spoonful of cake directed towards Stan. Stan slowly takes his eyes away from the window and take the spoon by his lips, averting his eyes away from Craig. Craig notices the sudden change of Stan’s mood but proceed not to ask further questions.

After two more spoons, Stan finally said, “Craig, if you were to quit basketball, what would the reason be?” Taken aback, Craig looked to the direction that Stan was looking. Token is still teaching but Craig doesn’t seem to find the connection yet.

“I don’t know, maybe because I broke my leg and can’t walk anymore or something like basketball is banned for some reason. Why the sudden question though?” Craig answered the question, still puzzled by the question.

Stan looked down at his own fingers, “How about bad teammates? Or a homophobic coach? Or maybe both?” he mumbled. Craig listened to his questions and immediately knows what is it about.   
He asked carefully, “You quit football because of that?” Stan nodded slowly and Craig is now a bit angry. Stan’s sudden quitting shocked the whole town, every given time the question “Why?” would be thrown at him after that. Although Craig was not interested in him back then, he is truly curious on why the ace suddenly quits. 

Randy wanted to fight the coach but Stan doesn’t let him. Randy also tried him to change schools or find another team but Stan just decline every offer. His interest in football dissolved faster than salt in boiling hot water.

No one really knows why and Craig even asked Kyle about it but he also doesn’t know. The only person that know about it are Stan, the coach and the team. For the first time in South Park, a serious topic doesn’t get blown into proportions. Everyone respected Stan’s request to leave it alone and move on with life.

But, now, Stan is finally opening up about it.

“Please, don’t tell anyone about it,” Craig really wanted to scream and berate but he calmed himself, annoyance still lingered however. “Stan, this is some serious shit. Did they abuse you? Did they trash talk you? Were they the one that kicked you?” Craig asked in annoyed voice but Stan’s pleading eyes thrown him off so he takes a breath. “Fuck, Stan. What did they do to you?” he whispered, laying back at the chair.

Stan, in a submissive stature, played with his fingers in nervousness. With a deep breath, he begins, “When I joined, I had a crush on someone in the team. I don’t know what that feeling was because I thought I was straight, back then. But that feeling disrupted my mind too much, it took a toll on me. And with that, my performance went down too. I was sloppy in the fields and lose attention so the coach asked me to have a break on football and I did,” he said in a quivering voice.

Craig took his trembling hands and hold him tight as he kissed his knuckles, “Go on, continue. I’m here,” Craig said with a smile. Stan sighed and continued.

“During my break I had a lot of thoughts about my feelings. I researched on it and got confused. How can I like a guy when I had a girlfriend, which was Wendy? I can’t deny my feelings for her too. My world back then was like either you are straight or gay. That’s it.”

“Until I found the term bisexual. I finally got a serious answer after I got trolled by the other 30 answers. I was relieved and scared. Relieved because there are other people like me and scared that people will know the true me. And I realised that my feelings for that boy is genuine. So, my plan was to write him a letter and slip it down his locker. It…” he trailed the last word.

“It didn’t work.”

“When I wanted to give it to him, the other team saw me. And because they are older, they are much taller and bigger in size so I got thrashed a lot. They stole the letter and read it. They laughed at me and call me names and then kicked and throwed me around. I was hopeless and scared. I wanted to come clean with them but the coach kicked me out first. He kicked the guy I had a crush on too but he didn’t hate me for that. He doesn’t like me so we became friends instead, but I was devastated.”

Craig can’t believe his ears. All that time when Stan was hiding the truth, his suffering was unimaginable. He lost his only passion just because of some homophobic people. Craig really wanted to find them and kill them on the spot, but Stan is much more important right now. The most important.

Stan continued, “I lost my interest in football altogether. I know it’s stupid to lose my long interest that way but it is what it is. Then, it went downhill. Wendy broke up with me. My dad gets madder since that day. My house gets noisier and I took alcohol. It scared me so much that the one because of me being myself can cause horrible effects.” He ended with a sad smile and finally look at his boyfriend.   
Craig’s expression holds many emotions. Sorrow, anger, pity and sad all at the eyes and frowns. He stood up, and because he is holding Stan’s hand, Stan stood up as well. Confused, Stan follows him as he walked out of café towards Craig’s gang. The children left as Token is chilling with them right now. The sudden appearance of the leader caused a commotion from the group and Stan smiled at that.

“Clyde, get us ice-cream. Lots of ice-cream. I’ll pay you later,” Craig ordered his best friend and he obliged to do so. It’s weird for Stan to see Clyde doing his orders without revolting but maybe because Craig is just that friendly to him.

They sat at the elevated bench, Craig’s arm firmly around Stan’s shoulder. Token laughed a bit, “Someone’s a bit protective today,” he said as Craig flipped him off. Clyde, who is surprisingly fast, came with a bunch of cones. “This is all Craig’s money, guys! Eat up!” the gang cheered as Stan grab one. He looks at Craig and he nodded, confirming that it is his treat.

The gang enjoyed the cone with Clyde making jokes and they all laugh. He looked at Stan and immediately thought of something, “Oh, Stan! Congrats for getting that first prize on the photography competition! I knew you would win first place! He chimed.

A round of applause and whoops roared from the group and a kiss on the cheek from Craig. They all congratulate him loudly and Stan can’t stop smiling.

After he quit football, photography intrigued him at the start of high school. After collecting some money, he bought a decent camera and snap at everything. Most of them are nature and Sparky but then he decided to take portraits. Kyle and Kenny were the victim of this, as well as Butters and Wendy. Cartman would beg him to take pictures of him but he refused making the fatass frustrated. 

Then he found himself liking to take full pictures so he tried every person he knew. Until one day, he passed the basketball court and saw how amazingly built Craig is. He is tall and lean. Have bulging muscles but not too big. He is the epitome of Stan’s type and without thinking, he snapped a picture. 

The flash was on and everybody looked at him as he ran away, aware that he is basically stalking. Stan still have that photo of amazing Craig shot. That is his masterpiece.

Then, they started dating and Craig asked him to hang out with his friends sometimes. Stan honestly worried since Tweek was Craig’s ex but Stan is comfortable with him the most now, because of Tweek’s friendly nature despite his paranoia. Token is a neutral guy and is friends with anybody and Clyde is funny that Stan would always find hilarious. But not as funny as Jimmy though, he is the comedian that everybody loves.

That got him thinking on why he would be a rival to Craig’s gang because they are all amazing people. Their group merged sometimes and they both accept the union of the two boys.  
And that makes him happy.

The effect of him quitting football was all seems negative.

That is not a true as a single positive effect of taking photography made his life better.

He has stopped the rivalry between two groups instead unified them into a bigger group of friends. And that group of friends never questioned his sexuality and change in interest as they accept him for who he is. They celebrate his achievements and love everything he did.

Shelly changed herself because he hates seeing Stan being depressed and no longer bully him another, instead helping him growing up.

He ended his toxic relationship with Wendy, though he still admired her in a way that friends always do.

And he got himself the greatest boyfriend everyone could have. Craig is the one that make him stand by his feet and loves him unconditionally. He is the one that protect him and Stan protect Craig in some ways too. They rely on each other but smart enough to be independent. Their love connects their friends and hearts together.

And at that moment, the moment he is laughing at Clyde’s joke, eating ice-cream with his former rivals and his boyfriend hugging him tightly, he believes.

That he is at his happiest he has ever felt.


	11. Now with 20% More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is bored in his convenience store until his boyfriend and Kenny came along.

Day 11: Now with 20% More

Stan is bored. Working night shift in a small convenience store alone is making his head filled with nothing. He did the cleaning, arranged and then rearrange goods, wipe the counter clean and even cleans the toilet but all that only killed his time for about 4 hours. It’s only 12 in the morning and he still has 6 hours left of working. He curses his boss for only have two employees to do all the work but Stan can’t find himself quitting because he needs his own money to buy things now. Adulting is hard.

He dropped his head to the counter, hoping to get some sleep. Technically, he isn’t slacking since he did all the work earlier, this is like him taking a rest. He hopes that his boss won’t check the CCTV for this night. That old man always finds a way to embarrass him somehow. Don’t know why but he always did. He also likes to come to the store abruptly without warning to check on his employee. Well, sort of. He would come drunk and took the booze and later accuse his employees for theft. Horrible boss but a job is hard to find when you don’t have nice grades in South Park so Stan is at least grateful for that.

Just as he wanted to clear of his mind and sleep, the door opened and the small bell chimed in Stan’s annoyance. He stood up lazily and with sleepy eyes but didn’t greet the customer, for he is looking down. People would have mistaken him for sleeping while standing and that’s what he strived to be. 

“Wow, what a bad employee. I’m going to give this store one star on my review,” a playful voice came into his ears as he looked up to Kenny, with his annoyingly striking orange jumper and his more annoying playful voice. Stan huffed in annoyance, “Kenny, this store doesn’t even exist in Google Maps. Also, shut up asshole. You would sleep too if you are in my place,” he sat back down as Kenny grabbed a chair behind the counter to sit in front of him. 

“Why are you here? Are you just going to stare at me?” Stan said, uncomfortable with the blonde in front of him. “Well, you are cute. But not cute as my Leo, though. Regardless, still cute,” Stan rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and the bell swung high, the chimes distorted from the impact. “Are you flirting with my boyfriend, McCormick?” Craig asked hauntingly with tons of McDonald’s in his hand. Stan’s face brightens up to the largest smile and jump-hugged his boyfriend. Craig laughed at his antics.

He slowly put the food down and returned the hug. “Why didn’t you tell me you are going to come home tonight? I would have taken the day shift,” Stan said pulling away slightly to face his boyfriend. “Well, it won’t be a surprise then,” Craig said as he pecks Stan’s eyelid. Stan bury himself in boyfriend’s chest again.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I miss my Leo,” Kenny interrupts.

“Way to ruin the mood, McCormick,” Craig said in annoyance as Stan left his embrace. “Let’s eat! I’m starving,” he said excitedly. He sat at the chair but then realised that they don’t have enough chairs. 

“Um, okay. We don’t have enough chairs. Here, Craig, I’ll stand,” he stood up as Craig sat down. Craig raised an eyebrow to Kenny, asking him a question.

“Do you mind?” he asked mysteriously. Kenny, knowing the question already answered, “No. I did it in front of all of you with my Leo so I guess this is a punishment for me,” Craig smiled teasingly before pulling Stan onto his lap. Stan’s back leaned on Craig’s chest and he yelped, flustered. “CRAIG! Oh my God,” he said, covering his face with his palms.

He grinned, satisfied with the reaction and acts like they did nothing wrong, “Come on, you are the one that was excited to eat,” Craig said teasingly and Kenny did the same in his smiles. Stan let go of his hands and took his double cheeseburger before mumbling, “I hate both of you,” but he smiled afterwards.

“Ah, young love. I hope that Leo is with me,” Kenny sulked.

Craig said as Stan feeds him French fries, “Then go fuck him or something. Did you guys fight over your flaccid dick?” he raised his voice a little. Stan slapped his chest before feeding him again. Kenny sighed, “Well, that’s one thing. The other thing is he has an audition tomorrow. So, I was left alone. That’s why I came picked you up at nine. He was asleep since then,” he ranted.

Craig didn’t expect the answer as Stan quietly humming, enjoying his meal. “Dude, that is a serious health issue. You should check up on that,” he said regarding Kenny’s dick. “And Butters still continue his singing, huh? Honestly, good for him. All of the auditions he went did him dirty. I hope he passes this one,” Craig said in a heart-warming tone. Kenny just smiled, “Thanks, Craig.”

“Wait a second,” Stan interrupts. “You went to his dorms? Isn’t that far from here?” Kenny shrugged. “We hung out every other day when he is not busy because Mr. Astrophysicist here studies a lot,” he pats Craig’s shoulder. “Besides, my college isn’t far from his university so why not take him home for the weekends, you know?” 

Ah, yes. ‘There are students after all,’ Stan thought. People changed throughout the year and the three of them aren’t exceptions. Craig got into University of Colorado with full scholarship as he aced all of his exams. His grades and reputation as the basketball team ace quickly made him the school’s golden boy. Who would have known that the local troublemaker would become the school’s poster boy?

Kenny on the other hand, had decent grades. Turns out the playfulness stored the genius in him. Everyone was practically shocked that he managed to get into the local community college and still wanted to continue his studies. All he said was, “For the better life of his mum and siblings,” Stan looked at him in a higher level since that day.

While the two of them changed drastically, Stan can’t seem to follow up. He had bad grades because he was struggling a lot with himself too. Stan’s friends and family never blamed him for getting bad grades but he still locked inside his room for a week, blaming himself. Randy even came to his door and sat there on the floor, saying that it’s okay to be that way and life is more than just grades. He sat there endlessly trying to make Stan laugh and never did he once raised his voice at that moment so Stan finally came out of the room and cries in his arms. He is glad that he is surrounded by supporting friends and family.

Craig consoled him most of the time, took him out almost every day just to have a walk and sometimes let Stan’s gang took care of him. For the first time actually, Cartman seems to be worried too.   
It took Stan one month to finally get a hold of himself and decided to take his hobby for living. His parents supported him of course but still, sceptical of him so he took on a job for his own money. He has an Instagram page and sometimes record photogenic vlogs in his channel, hopefully getting the attention he deserved and make a living out of it. Right now, it’s just a dream and Stan still strive to achieve that.

“Stan, why are you spacing out?” Kenny said when his found that Stan didn’t respond to any of their conversation. Craig looked at him, worried somehow, “Is everything okay, honey?” Stan just shook his head and kissed Craig’s jaw. “Nothing’s wrong. I am just glad that you both are very supportive of me,” he said, beaming with smile. Kenny cooed at him while Craig can’t contain his sheepish smile.   
Kenny hold his heart dramatically, “I feel like my heart just bursts and my love for you increase 20% more,” he jokes and the couple laughs. “What about you, Craig? Did your love for me is now with 20% more?” Stan asked softly. Craig kissed his cheek.

“It makes you a loveable boyfriend. Now with 20% more loveable traits. I’ll take that deal,” he smiled as the three of them enjoyed their meals in happiness and laughter.


	12. Generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy made a commotion during family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one sucks. My brain is fried at this point. Sorry again.

Day 12: Generations

A month has passed since their engagement and Craig found himself having dinner with Stan’s family. Stan wanted to come home for the weekend, which Craig obliged and Sharon asked them to stay for dinner. Stan is helping his mom in the kitchen with Shelley while Craig is stuck with Randy, who is watching football in the television.

Craig honestly never is intimidated by Randy but the man seems like trying hard to scare him. You know, the classic scare-your-future-husband trope. Sharon lectured him to not do so but Randy paid no mind. “So,” he started. “You never really asked me for permission to let go of Stan. Let alone move with him without my consent,” he said as he took a chug on his beer.

Craig really wanted to say that he doesn’t want to live in this piece of shit town with this horrible family, but he kept his composure. “Well, I believe Stan is 22 now and he can make his own decisions. He would choose the best life for himself, is it not?” Randy sat in silence and later curses that he got a good answer. “That doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t ask for our blessing,” he put coals into the fire, hoping that will intimidate him.

Unbothered, Craig calmly respond, “I’m sorry that I didn’t actually have a formal talk to you,” It’s bullshit and old-schooled in Craig’s opinion, “I rarely had enough times since I worked and studied at the same time so my schedule is packed. But hopefully the one and two dinners we had could make up for that,” he smiles half sincere. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Sharon yelled as Craig stood up to help her while Randy side-eyed him. ‘Nothing breaks this kid. He is emotionless,’ Randy thought as he, too walked towards the dining table. It’s just the four of them. Shelley had work to do and Grandpa Marsh passed away long ago. It was expected but they still grieved for it.

As they sat and said their prayers, the meal ensues. It was quite at first, not too comfortable for Craig to play around and not too awkward for Stan to leave the table. It was comfortable and cosy except for the obviously loud munching of Randy Marsh while staring down Craig. Sharon wanted to protest but instead asked Craig a question, “How is the food?” she asked.

Craig looked up and smiles, “It’s good Mrs. Marsh. Now I get where Stan cooking skills came from,” they both snickered as Stan blushed. “Do you cook, Craig? How can I trust you if Stan is sick and can’t cook for you?” Randy suddenly barged in. Both of the Marshes gave him the stink eyes while Craig answered calmly.

“Being a student was hard to survive so I picked up cooking while I’m at it. I am not that good but I can’t make simple and healthy dishes so, don’t worry,” he smiled. Stan bumped his feet and smiled, giving a ‘good job’ look. Sharon stepped on Randy’s feet and asked again, ignoring the yelp from his husband, “I’m sorry for asking but I forgot what degree you took,” Stan gasped in surprise as he just had this conversation with her earlier. Seems like she is struggling to keep the conversation going.

Craig laughed at that, “It’s okay. I have a degree in Astronomy. Basically, I studies space. Jobs near our house are hard to find but I hope I can find one nearest to our town at least, so we don’t need to move a lot,” he explained as Sharon nodded. “Oh, you will be a scientist, just like Randy,” she said patting and firmly gripped Randy’s shoulder that he stops glaring for a few seconds.

“Pretty much, but South Park doesn’t have an observatory so I don’t really have a chance to work here. Besides, two scientists in South Park are enough,” he winked. Randy laughed in confidence, “That’s right, I’m a scientist. You hear that folks?” he said to no one while Stan just sighed in frustration.

“Do you have a date for the ceremony?” Sharon found the courage to finally asked the question and not going to lie, the couple are a bit shaken to answer. Stan barges in for the answer.  
“It’s best if we discuss it with Craig’s family, don’t you think? We had some ideas about the wedding but still would want some opinions from all of you,” Craig and Sharon cooed but Randy decided to strike a bold statement.

“I don’t really care how is the wedding going to be as long as Marsh would be the family name,” he gulped his beer as Stan and Craig froze. Craig doesn’t really care about his name; it changes nothing but Stan would love to change it. He dreamt of it since the day he dated him.

“Um, dad? I actually wanted to change my last name to Tucker,” all of the members of the table are now focused on him. Craig’s a bit puzzled, Sharon is afraid of Randy’s reaction and the said man is now furious. He slammed the table, shocking the couple, his wife and the foods. 

“WHAT STAN? MARSH WAS A NAME THAT WE PRESERVED FOR GENERATIONS! AND THE ONE THAT CHANGES THE NAME IS FOR THE WIFE! ARE YOU A GIRL, STAN?” he yelled, causing Stan to do the same.  
“Dad, you are a misogynistic bastard! I liked the name Tucker way better. Fuck Marsh! That name tarnishes me as they did to you!” the other two just kept silent as Stan stormed off upstairs before coming back. “AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM THE ‘GIRL’ IN THIS RELATIONSHIP, YOU SEXIST!” Stan yelled before a door was slammed. Furious, Randy did the same but he went outside, leaving a very confused and worried Craig with a frustrated Sharon.

“I am sorry, Craig. Randy was doing his scaring-the-boyfriend tactics and he is too drunk to differentiate between his future in-law and his own son,” Craig chucked awkwardly. “It’s okay, Mrs. Marsh,” Sharon stood up, “Well, I guess dinner is ruined. I am going to check up on Stan. Can you talk to Randy before I lecture him?” Craig nodded before grabbing his coat and walked out. There he found Randy sitting on the front porch.

He sighed and sat down. He took his cigarettes out and offered it to Randy. He took it and shared the light. Both of them let out the dirty smoke before sighing.   
“You know, you never scared me, Randy. You are bad at this,” Craig said in his monotonous voice and the man sighed.

“I didn’t mean to say that, gosh, I am a horrible father,” he said.

Craig stayed silent for a while before continues, “No, you are not actually.”

Touched, Randy turn his face to Craig.

“You took care of Stan better than I did. You cheered him up when he locked himself up. You support his passion despite not continuing his studies. And to you and Mrs. Marsh that Stan first came out to and you both accepts them. I can’t find anything horrible in that except for the constant fighting and shouts that scarred Stan emotionally and drives him into depression but he is all okay now. I’ll take care of him,” Randy felt like that was the sincerest and most insulting compliment he ever heard but he took it regardless.

“Thank you for taking care of him. He was in a bad place early in his life so I am thankful that you are there for him too. And you changed a lot, I was testing if you are still the neighbourhood brawler but now you are an actual excellent citizen. I am proud to call you my son-in-law,” he smiled and Craig reflects it.

“Although, I am still conflicted about the last name. However, I’ll tolerate Tucker-Marsh,” Craig just smiled at the horrible name and mumbled, “I’ll consider it.” 

He stood up, assuming that his conversation ended before Randy grabbed him, handing his something.

It’s a condom.

“I don’t want the Tucker-Marsh generation to end quickly with diseases,” he winked.

Craig read the box and throw it back to Randy’s hand.

“Sorry, Randy. Mine’s bigger than that,” he reflected the wink as he walked upstairs to talk to Stan.

Randy blinked at the box and mumbled,

“This is for 8 inches…”


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park lost the semi-finals and Stan comforted Craig.

Day 13: Comfort

It was a noisy place. The indoor basketball court of South Park Community Centre was filled with roars of encouragement and sport spirit. The semi-final of the local championship was occurring where. South Park’s long-life rival, Denver, has climbed up the stairs to reach the same goal. The finals. It was a dream to reach it and the entire South Park screamed for their team including Stan.

With Kenny, Kyle, Butters and Craig’s gang sitting in a row, all they did was cheering for Token and Craig. But Stan found himself reserving his voice for the team’s ace. Rocking the number 12, Craig Tucker is an excellent player, as well as leader. His name is heard at every neighbouring schools and district as he rose South Park Basketball Team once again from the depth. Although he denied it, he inspires others and was the reason basketball found its popularity back into the town.

While Kyle once had a fire for the sport, he did not grow as tall as the team players, much to his dismay. The fire was dimmed but never went out as his friends played in a way that he found himself amazed that he thought it’s best to cheer for them in the shadows as their names will be in the spotlight. South Park is now known for their team.

In the court, a breathless Craig found himself in a stump. The score was 1 in difference in the favour of the opposite team. The time is running out, only a few seconds left before it ended. It’s only a one-point difference but Craig doesn’t want to settle on a draw, so he follows his tendencies.

One thing about Craig Tucker being an excellent player is that he is willing to take risks, he has the tendency to have admirable risks at the short span of time. And those tendencies are happening right now. He believes that he should take the risk to get three points to save his team for losing. It is the semi-final, so the ravine that he will take will be worth it if it worked. 

It was 10 second before it should have ended when Craig’s found himself having the ball with him. He is determined to go for it. He could pull of a buzzer beater and win the game. He needs to do this.  
All eyes on him. No one know what the ace would pull off this game. He run past other players and took a leap and throw the shot. The ball was in the trail of the basket, so everyone was sitting on edge, hopeful for the risk. The shot will be the game changer.

As it reaches the brim, the ball fell on the wrong side of it. It bounces back off of it as the game ended. Craig found himself fell into the ravine and died with it. They didn’t make it to the finals.  
The crowd goes wild for the winning team while the South Park residents gasped in despair. The South Park Team was disheartened as the other team celebrates. Craig smiles for the show and shook hands with the opposing team, congratulating them. He faced the audience with his team members and took a bow, a ritual that they do every game, as the audience clapped, with pride in their faces They didn’t win, but it was a good game.

As they left the court, Kenny and Stan took notice in change of expression in Craig’s face. Stan stood up before Kenny stopped him by the shoulders and told everyone to leave the court because everyone knew how Craig react after every lost. 

He doubts himself. And when he does that, he gets violent and irrational. Not because of the lost, but because he believes that the team didn’t win because of him. He is their leader and the ace of the group, all the pressure was on him, all the spotlights. And when you fail miserably in the spotlight, you will find yourself being apart from everyone. 

He puts on a smile to his team and he pretended to be ‘okay’ but Token knew it wasn’t okay. Only after everyone left the room, Craig punched his locker out loud until he got bruised by his own blood. He punched the wall and he is at the verge of punching the shower glass before controlling himself from getting injured more.  
So, he took a step back and sat on the bench.

He failed.

He failed to bring his team to victory. He failed to carry his team to the final. He failed to bring smiles to South Park.

He failed to bring a trophy to Stan. 

His hands were numb as blood trickled to the floor. He will beat himself up if he could but he thought that Stan would hate him for that. He would lock himself up in the room if he could but his parents will be saddened by that. He would starve if it means bringing victory to team if he could.

But he couldn’t.

He had the chance, but he couldn’t.

They won’t have the chance to be in the finals because of him, he thought. The finals what was he longed to be as the champion doesn’t matter. As long as they are in the finals, he would be happy as South Park rarely been in the finals. One excellent player doesn’t make an excellent team, but he didn’t realize this. He thought he himself can carry the whole team, but he simply can’t. Not a single anger is poured to anyone except for him.

He raised his fist and crashed into the wall again. His fists hurt but he is used to it now. He heard a noise from behind and ready to make contact again before realising it is his boyfriend. His frowns untied as Stan covered his face in fear with a first aid kit. He curses himself before stomping on the bench, mad at himself more as he tried to injure a person. His boyfriend.

He sighed and covered his face with his own hands, “Go away, Marsh. I don’t want you to see me in this state. I don’t want you to get hurt,” he whispered between his fingers. Stan winced at his last name as Craig’s favourite thing to do is to call Stan with embarrassing pet names. He knew it was a serious environment as he saw dents on the lockers. Stan slowly walked towards him.

Normal people would be terrified at the tall player as his stares are lasered and his voice are a booming thunder, not even his family would dare to go near a hurt Craig. Craig also would punch a normal people that come close to him as he was disheartened by his loss. 

But Stan isn’t normal people. He is Craig’s best friend and his significant other. He trusted Craig to not hit him and Craig trusted himself to not hit Stan. So, with ease, Stan sat beside Craig. Opening the first aid kit, he pulled out some bandages and reach out to Craig’s hands. He was hesitant at first but Craig would give up anyways. He is not that cold-hearted to hate his boyfriend at times like this.  
He took out his hands for Stan to tend and pull away his eyes to the floor.

“We lost,” he said in despair.

“I know.”

“We didn’t get into the finals.”

“It’s okay,” Stan answered calmly.

“I failed to bring you a trophy,” he said, in sobs.

“I don’t need one,” Stan said as he finished tending Craig’s wound and now grabbed him by the jaw to meet his eyes.

“It’s not your fault, Craig. We don’t need the trophy to know that you are an amazing player,” he said softly.

“What about South Park? They put their hopes in me. They shouldn’t because I failed,” he looked down.

Stan raised his voice a little, “Hey, the team lost a few games and won many more. You shouldn’t blame yourself because in the end, not a thing is perfect. Did you see the crowd when you bowed? They screamed and shout louder than the winning team to show their support for the team’s effort. For your effort, Craig. They treasure you. I, treasure you,” he huffed at the end.

Craig didn’t realise that. When he bowed, he didn’t listen to anyone except his head saying he failed. He didn’t realise that the whole town cheered for them. Cheered for him. And amongst the crowds were his friends that supported him and his team. Stan were the loudest of them all.

“Losing once won’t bring us down. We’ll be there for you. So, fight for the better, Craig. I believe in you,” Stan said as he hugged him tight. Craig rest his face on Stan’s shoulder and mumbled a thank you.

As they left the premise, everyone congratulates the ace and clapped for him. And for the first time in public, Craig’s genuine smile appears.


	14. Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a day full of smile when Stan Marsh walked down the aisle.

Day 14: Myth

At this day in the garden, far from his view, yet still visible, stood Stanley Marsh in his white suit with Randy in his arms. Craig could never fathom how beautiful Stan is and today, Stanley reached his peak beauty. With his medium long hair slicked back with gel and his sky-blue eyes decorated with some makeup, Craig have found the manifestation of beauty. As Stan left her father embrace, they linked hands and started to walk.

Flowers were thrown as their carpets and Ike made a good flower boy. He is probably too old to be a flower boy but he doesn’t care, as long as he is able to make his favourite couple happy, he is more than glad to help.

As for Stan, he has never seen Craig in a suit and tie until today. With eyes that match his tie, he found Craig charming. Hair as neat as his, it is his favourite part of Craig. He would play his hair whenever Craig fell asleep on his lap and loves every black strand that touches his fingers. He would pull away Craig’s hat slowly and stroke it with warmth. He loves whenever Craig doesn’t wear his hat.

He looked to the aging man beside him. Randy is at best behaviour in his life today. No alcohol. No sudden burst of anger and no complaints. Stan admitted that his father used to torture him a lot, physically and mentally, but when Randy saw the smile that Stan bore when he is with Craig, he wanted that to stay. He wanted Stan’s smiles to stay. Randy saw that again when he looked up to his taller son and smiles too. Whenever Stan is happy, Randy is happy. That is Randy’s unspoken promise to his son, he would be happy for him, no matter what.

As for his mother, teary eyes can be seen. It was the first time in a while that Stan saw his mother cried out of happiness. She smiles and mouthed, “That’s my boy,” while Sheila comforted her, also smiling. The tears in Stan’s eyes are eager to stream but he saved it for the altar. As he walked, he reached the first row, all of his friends are there. Kenny, Butters, Cartman and Wendy.  
All of them made teasing face, especially Eric, but he doesn’t mind. He chuckled a little bit as he found himself at the bottom of the altar. He faces with his father and hugged him. Randy hugged him tight as tears slipped.

“I am so proud of you,” he whispered before tip-toeing and kiss Stan on the forehead before retreating to his seat beside his wife, immediately locked hands and clash heads. A hand invited him to the altar and it was none other than his super best friend, Kyle. The man that he spent his childhood with, no one was surprised when he was appointed best man. 

In a black suit too, Kyle’s wild hair was the nicest it has been. Took Kenny and Cartman 20 minutes to make it work presentable. Kyle pat his shoulder and gave him a smile, as Stan turn around to the most attractive man in his eyes.

Craig Tucker. 18 years ago, no one would have guess that these two could have been together. Hell, no one would believe that they would be close friends. But there they were, both at the age of 25, slipping rings into each other, and kissed at the command of being happily married soulmates. As they leave the altar, Craig saw his parents on the seats, smiling fondly. 

Tricia waved a little at him. Laura sheds a tear and he is most fond of Thomas’s proud smile. Craig was finally at peace when he saw his father’s smile on his wedding day. Old Thomas would wreak the wedding due to his own homophobic past. Craig would remember how Thomas would punch him and he would punch him back when Thomas found out that he has been kissing boys. But that was back in his elementary days, as Thomas slowly accepts and later support their love. His change is the most beautiful in Craig’s eyes.

At the table, with Stan beside him, he found himself smiling at all times with Stan’s never left his face. They laughed a little when their eyes met and Craig decided to let his toast being the last while their parents says theirs.

They started with Laura and Sharon, both have sobs in their throats and was cut short but both of their children know that mother’s love is stronger than any strings of words. They just basked in the obvious, evident love that their mother emits. Then it was succeeded by Thomas.

“Love for me, was different back then. It was a union of a man and a woman that strongly love each other. I was a heavy Catholic too so back then, this union would be strange to me. But now, I believe that my Craig taught me the meaning of love in his own words. Love has never changed since it has existed and that love is a promise of two souls. Regardless of gender. I was ashamed of my past and my actions to certain people, but I am particularly proud of these two souls that fight for change in the norms and let me change my heart for the better. To the both of my sons, congratulations. I can’t be prouder,” he ended his speech as everyone clapped. 

Stan wiped Craig’s tears and smiles at Thomas’s words. Randy stood up in his seat to begin his speech with a sigh, “Stan, I am sorry for being a terrible father as you grew up. I rarely saw you smile and I would believe that is all my fault. I am sorry for that,” his starting was unexpected as Stan finds comfort on Craig’s shoulder, slowly sobbing. As Craig stroke his hair, Randy continues with a bit of tears in his voice.

“But when you smiled when you brought Craig to dinner long back ago, I was so disappointed in myself that I didn’t make you smile as your father. I didn’t make you happy like he did. And I am your father, for God’s sake, how could you still love me when I didn’t make you smile when you were at your lowest?” he cried harder as well as the audience. Stan sobs masked by Craig’s shoulder, soaking the suit.

“That night, I cried alone. Your smile made me cried because I was so guilty that I can’t even make my own son smile. It was pathetic,” he said, wiping his tears and straighten his hunched back and finally looked at his son, smiling.

Stan released himself from Craig’s shoulder, face still dirty with tears, “And as you were smiling, I made a promise. I promise that your smile must not leave your face ever again. That frowns and sad tears should not even be in your thoughts. But I am too old for that,” he panned his head slowly to Craig.

“Craig Tucker, take care of my son. Make sure he would always smile and never cry because of you. And to you Stan, I want you to be happy. Just be sure that your mother and I will always support you,” he said as Stan and Craig nodded.

“To both of my sons, congratulations. To your union, forever,” he said as he raised his glass.

Kyle and Clyde caused a laughter from their joined speeches as best men. They took a break from the tears of their parents and replace it with fun times with friends. They told him how their rivalry ended and their group of friends are closer than any other. They joked about their teen years and reminiscing their childhood days together. All friends of same age laugh at every memory and now the best men speeches have come to an end.

Craig squeezed their hands together before letting it go as Stan stood up. He decided there is no use of written words as he opened his hearts.

“During the first year of high school, I got stood up from my Valentine’s date. It was supposed to be my first ever date with a boy, and someone flunked it. But still, no hard feelings, Token. I assure you,” he smiled while looking at the boy as the boy gave him a thumbs up, earning a chuckled from the groom. 

“It was cold until it became warm. I still remember vividly how Craig’s jacket, Craig’s hat and Craig’s scarf warm me. I hated him back then because he pissed me off sometimes but at that exact moment, my heart thaws for him. A single gesture and later, a confession brought me to a world I can’t believe existed.”

“When he said he likes me, I was confused. I don’t know what was the feeling back then, but I didn’t back away. I was curious on how he would treat me as his lover. And as he loves me more, mine grow. He is not the Craig I had known back then. He was so caring, so affectionate and so amazing. I can’t wait to be your husband for the rest of my live, Craig Tucker. I love you,” he said as everyone gave him a round of applause.

A loving stare from his husband was thrown at him as he sat back down. Craig kissed him in the lips before standing up, the last speech is about to commence. Honestly, Craig is always bad at words so he didn’t expect much but he will be happy regardless.

“In a particular Spring afternoon, I took a break from studying as Stan grabbed me out to a park,” he said and Stan smiles as he remembered that afternoon.

“He took me out to see the flowers and at this one road full of daffodils, he said that whoever kissed on that road, they would stay forever together. I thought it was stupid back then, so I didn’t kiss him at that time. I don’t believe in myths so I didn’t do it,” he laughed a little.

“He sulked and pouted the rest of the days, refuse to talk to me until I asked what was wrong. He cried because he thought that I don’t want to be with him when I refuse to kiss him at the daffodil roads so I made a promise. A promise that says a myth won’t dictate my life as I will always be with him forever. And today is the proof that I will stay with you forever,” he looked down to his husband.

He took Stan’s hand for him to stand up. “But when I saw you walked down the same road of daffodils, I still took the chance of the myth that you told me and kissed you on the same day, same hour, same place that I refused to kiss you. Now, do you believe that we will be together forever?” he asked and Stan laughs and nodded, tears urging to fall.

“And with that kiss, I can’t wait to start my new beginning with you, Stanley Tucker. I love you above anyone else. I love you, Stan,” he ended his speech as everyone roared their amazement as they kissed.  
While everyone cried in happiness, the daffodils, the Moon and the stars above wished for their happiness.

Countless lifetimes worth of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.


	15. End of The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig found Stan in his worst state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied mature/explicit theme.  
> Sorry for the sudden drop of angst.

Day 15: End of the Tunnel  
Warning: Implied mature and/or explicit theme

As soon as Craig entered the room, the smell of alcohol and smoke strike him. The room he’s in is in a messy state. Clothes and papers strayed everywhere. The smell of vomit is always evident and the floor is wet from something that Craig doesn’t want to know. He took in the rancid smells as he breathes in and sighed. 

At the centre of the dark room is a queen-sized bed with messy beddings and blankets. Pillows at the opposite of the headboard with no casing. Bottles pooling at the feet of the bed, all of them. In a word that is easy to describe, this room is a dump.

It has been a week since Stan ran away from South Park, police were finding him and family and friends were worrying. Craig is one of them. The police tried asking every single of his contact and close ones for a possible destination where Stan might be, but the search was nowhere successful.

Because one of them lied.

Kyle, the culprit, knew Stan’s whereabout from the start but didn’t do anything. When the police asked him, he pointed to the opposite direction from where Stan was staying. He never did tell anyone the truth until Craig threatened him into admitting but he begs for Craig not to tell anyone. He got a punch for it but Craig kept the secrets. He eventually will tell the truth but for now, silence is for the best.  
And, from Kyle’s word, it is true that Stan is hiding in a cheap hotel room far from South Park so that no one knows who he is. Craig doesn’t care about being a possible complicit. He only care for the boy that is sprawled almost naked on the bed. 

Why does Craig care? He doesn’t need to answer that for you to understand. In his own words, “Mind your own fucking business,” the same answer he told Kyle.

The boy’s eyes are opened but he didn’t flinch when Craig entered the room or when Craig came close to him. He only has his pants on and nothing else. Not even socks. 

Craig sighed and put down his backpack that has been weighing on his shoulder for the whole ride there and started to clean the room up. He gathered all the clothes scattered into a clothes hamper and tidied up the papers. He found a huge plastic bag and throws all the glass bottle in there before throwing away the cigarette butts too.

After a long time cleaning, Craig found himself staring at the figure, still seems like a lifeless statue. He sighed as he runs the water for the tub and strip the boy naked. After throwing his jeans and underwear too, he put all of his strength to lift Stan out from the bed to sit on top of the toilet seat. As he pulled away the bedsheets and blankets, he smelled something familiar. 

Sex.

He glanced at the trash bin beside him and winced at the number of used condoms and tissues. A lot had happened for Stan in a week, huh? He thought. He opened up his backpack and pulled out some toiletries he had in his house and made his way inside the bathroom. He turns off the water and kneeled in front of the toilet, where Stan still is lifeless. 

Craig prepared the toothbrush with toothpaste and ordered Stan to open his mouth. He hesitated at first but slowly letting Craig brushes his teeth. Craig softly brushes from the fragile hanging opening and gladly offered Stan to spit in his hands. He washes his hand and slowly lift the small body into the tub. Stan winced at the temperature at first but then later settles down. 

Later, the tub is full of bubbles as Craig put on soaps as he washes off the skinny body at every inch of his body. His armpits, thighs and the private parts too. Stan shuddered and pulled away at every touch until he sees Craig’s concerning eyes before letting him, in difficulty of course.

Craig felt every coarse strand of Stan’s hair as he is washing them. It feels like Stan haven’t showered or bathed for a long time. He pulled out the drain and rinse him with soft and warm water. He wrapped Stan in a towel and lift him again to the bed, sitting down.

“Can you stand?” Craig asked. Stan tried with his wobbly legs as he hooked himself to Craig shoulder. Taking off the towel, Craig properly wiped out dry him and letting him sit down after he finished, covering his private parts with the towel. 

“I don’t have clothes your size, but this is the smallest one I can find,” he said after rummaging for clothes inside his backpack. He laid out the clothes for Stan to wear but he only found out the sprained he had in his wrists and ankles. He sighed in despair before helping Stan getting into the clothes.

The shirt is big enough to cover Stan and the pants fortunately adjustable by the waist. Both of the piece looks ridiculously big for Stan but Craig can’t even laugh at him. He hid his anger good enough that he remained in his monotonous state but now with worried eyes.

Stan’s are not the same, however, Dark circles under it and head hung low. Craig kneeled as he sat by the bedside, holding his hands and caressing it by the thumb.

Their eyes met and suddenly tears fell to Craig’s hands. He immediately wiped it and frowned when Stan doesn’t even sob. “Did you lose your voice?” Craig asked. 

He nodded.

Craig grimaced at that; Stan can’t talk so he needs to make do to pry for answers.

He thought for a question, tempted to ask for something sensitive but he took the chance anyways.

Carefully, he said, “Did… someone raped you?” 

Stan’s eyes widened for a second before showing his two hands.

All fingers from his right hand and two fingers from the left.

“S-seven people?” Craig asked, shocked and appalled.

He nodded.

He can’t believe his eyes and doesn’t want to imagine being gang-raped by seven guys when you are only a scared 18-year-old virgin. He just can’t.

“Did they hurt you?” he asked softly. 

Stan glanced at his wrists and ankles. All red and almost broken. Craig found bruises on his inner thighs and stomach too. 

“Can’t walk?” he said.

He nodded.

Craig curses out loud causing, shocking Stan. He is fucking disgusted by those men now. He didn’t know the backstory but Craig is already fuming for those men. He needs to tell the truth now as he stood up before Stan stops him by the wrist.

He shook his head.

“Don’t. Please stay. With. Me,” Stan said in a soft and hoarse voice and Craig looked at him in pity.

He can’t walk and speak. He is in a bad headspace and bad shape. Craig doesn’t want anyone to see him like this.

He sat back down.

He thinks about getting help but Stan won’t appreciate it and will hurt him more so he settled for a promise instead.

“I’ll stay until you get better but we must move to another place, okay? They might come back. And after you can walk and talk, we will come back home. Is it okay for you?”

And as for the saviour of his life, Stan found himself reaching the end of his misery tunnel.

He nodded as he find his energy to finally smile.


	16. Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finally left his room on a kind spring.

Day 16: Keepsake

It was one of the spring days that make Stan wandering off the town with camera in his hand, capturing moments of memories of that particular day. It was still packed with heavy snow from last winter but then, South Park is always full of snow. He took his time to enjoy the escape from the harsh winter as he basks in the sky and the clouds. No snowflakes to be found. He smiled at that.

Stan found himself at Stark Pond, capturing the geese in his lens. He is happy that he finally can take pictures in the sunlight without worrying about blizzards and thick snow. All was well in the weather forecast.

He took his steps with coffee in his mind; a hot latte would be good in this weather. So, he walked in front of Tweek Bro’s and look around inside. Seeing less of customer always bring him to smile, not because he doesn’t want the business to go bankrupt, rather, he likes when there are not that many people. He will definitely enjoy his drink.

He got inside, say his greetings to Mr. Tweak and ordered his drink before sat down at his favourite spot. While waiting, he took out his camera and looked at the photos that he took just now. Some buildings, flowers and of course, the geese. He then didn’t realise that the first photo he took passed until the image of his boyfriend kisses his cheek appears. He immediately put down the camera a bit loud, causing eyes to peer but only for a second. Blood crept onto his face as he slowly brings the screen back again.

That was the last picture he took before Craig went back to college from his Christmas holiday. Stan observed the picture. The kiss was unexpected so the picture got blurred but the faces still can be read. Craig’s grin was definitely the effect of the sudden kiss and Stan’s shocked face was distorted; the owner of the face can’t help but to laugh at himself. His expression was shocked combined with disgusted and flustered.

Stan let out a small laugh before continuing to the next picture. It is them again, but this time, it was them sitting side by side. Stan’s bright smile contrasted with Craig’s duller ones. The taller boy had a few issues on expression so Stan doesn’t mind as long as he is happy too. He remembers how he forced Craig to take that cheesy family photo every year. Stan thought it would be sweet to show his future children their Christmas together when they were still young. Of course, Stan only can imagine.

The next picture was him with his gang, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Butters are all cramped into a couch with Cartman hogging the centre. Kyle and Stan sat beside Cartman at two separate sides, causing them to glare at the fatass. Kenny and Butters are on the floor, with Kenny’s head on Butters shoulder. The gang picture was all chaotic and messy until Stan reach Craig’s gang photo. 

They were chaotic too, but organised. Craig at the centre while Clyde and Token beside him, shoulders on shoulders. He shows the finger while Clyde and Token shows the peace sign. Tweek and Jimmy both on the floor. Tweek’s hugging his legs and Jimmy flashes his smile. 

Oh, he misses the Christmas day. 

Just as he wanted to press the button, Tweek came with his order. He suddenly sat down in front of him. The both of them smile at each other and Stan shows him the picture and Tweek laughs.

“Oh my God, that day was a total wreck, but I had fun! It was not that long ago but I already miss it,” he said in his usual shaky voice. Stan smiles, ‘He also misses that day, huh?’ he thought.

Tweek suddenly shifted his eyes towards Stan’s eyes. “That was also the day since I last saw you, Stan,” he said, changing his tone into a more serious one. 

Stan, aware of the sudden shift sighed.

“You know it took some time for me to adjust. Without him,” he said softly.

Three months ago.

That was the last time he saw Craig. He barely came home to South Park and barely have time for Stan. It’s not like Stan is selfish, he understands about the constant studying and quizzes that he had in the past three months. Craig even told him beforehand that he won’t come home for a long time, and Stan understood it well.

“Miss him?” Tweek asked.

He nodded.

“Us too,” he added. ‘Us’ being Clyde, Jimmy and him. Token is also a genius so he went to college with Craig, leaving his gang behind. But they never had a fallout but rather stronger than ever. They are the epitome of ‘apart but still together.’ Stan took a liking in their friendship and reflect it to his. They are all just the same. Some immature young adults trying to figure out the world. 

Tweek snickered, “Well, at least you got something to remind you of him,” he said as he twisted at the hanging blue strings of a familiar hat. Stan doesn’t even realise that he is wearing Craig’s hat. He pressed the next button in the camera to show a picture of him getting his Christmas present.

It’s the hat. It wasn’t much of a present, but a keepsake for Stan. Craig told him about his long absence beforehand so Stan won’t get shock and give a piece of him for Stan to always remember him. Stan also remembers the tears that fall to his tears soon after. 

Craig has been his place to depend to. After quitting school to his mental health, Craig did all he could do before college happens and help Stan to get back on his feet again. It took time but the first few weeks without Craig was hell to Stan. Craig is always busy and slept early when Stan needed to hear his voice. Stan even wanted to break up because of this but Craig is persistent and came back home when he had time.

The three months are quite the same, better but hellish too. He can’t hug Craig like he wanted too. He can’t go on a date with him any time and he can’t share memes because Craig is always busy. Most of his time spent was to mope around and got scolded by Craig for moping around. Stan felt like he can’t function without him. He felt so dependent that it took him 3 months to finally came out of his house to go for a walk.

He felt useless.

“You know, Stan,” Tweek suddenly spoke.

“The reason I broke up with Craig because I thought that I can’t be independent with him around. I thought that relationship was a burden,” he said softly as Stan blinked.

Like a mind reader, Tweek continued, “I totally get it why you would take a long time adjusting without him. You have been with him for so long, dependent on him, that you thought it would be hard to function as a human without him. Trust me, I know how that feels,” he said in an assuring tone.

“So, take your time, okay? No one is forcing you to adjust fast. Slowly but surely, okay?” he said while taking Stan’s soft hands.

He muttered an ‘okay’ and a ‘thank you’ before Tweek left him alone with his now-warm latte. Tweek is right. It doesn’t matter how fast you are recovering as long as you make progress on it.

He took his cup and found a sticky note on it. He read it.

‘Don’t worry. A little bird told me that Craig would be back this weekend,’ he gasped and looked at Tweek as he smile in all teeth, appreciating the barista kind words.


	17. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare of two groups unite is coming true.

Day 17: Unity

“Where the fuck is Stan? He’s going to be late again,” curses Kyle as he, along with Kenny, Butters and Cartman, waited at their usual spot to go to school together. It has been 15 minutes and the bus will arrive in less than 5 minutes, ‘He will definitely miss it again,’ Kyle thought, annoyed at a certain boy.

“Well, maybe he was studying late until night, you know? The exams are around the corner too,” Butters said with certainty in his voice but Kyle berated, “But I did too and I am fine as it is!” Butters backed away, slowly into Kenny’s arms. 

“Dude, don’t scream at Leo,” Kenny reminds him.

Kyle just gave him a side eye and proceed to be mad again.

“He probably hooked up with somebody, you know? He might pop the cherry yesterday or something and can’t walk,” Cartman said as he is playing with his phone, texting somebody.

“Hook up? Are you fucking serious, Cartman? He won’t do that!” Kyle argues in a louder voice. “Oh, you are jealous your dick wasn’t inside him yesterday, isn’t it?” Cartman fires back, putting down his phone in the process. Kyle wanted to fight back before he got interrupted.

“Whose dick inside who now?” Clyde, who is, surprising to Kyle, leading the group of what is called the ‘Craig’s gang’ except there’s no Craig. “Fuck off, Clyde. No one wants to hear your opinion,” Cartman throws at him. In a same tone, Clyde replied, “The same with you. We are just waiting for someone that is late so fuck off to you too.”

There’s 2 minutes left until the bus arrive and the leader of each group hasn’t arrived yet. The silence tension is killing Kyle and he feels uncomfortable so he tried to start a conversation, hoping that the other group will reply.

“Um, where’s Craig. I know it’s a dumb question to ask but I don’t know what to ask,” he said timidly. “Then, don’t ask, dumbass,” Cartman spewed. “I don’t give a shit if you approve my question or not,” he said as he waited for at least one of them to reply.

“We don’t know, man. Haven’t seen him since yesterday. He skipped our regular hangout night at Token’s” Tweek said in his twitchy voice. Kyle’s glad that Tweek is at least a sweetheart in a group of snobbish people.

As he finished his sentence, the bus arrived and they just get inside. They don’t even care about their leaders anymore. They sat down and the only thing that is separating them is the aisle at the middle.

“Oh, Stan wasn’t even with too. I wonder what happened,” Kyle said, finally replying to Tweek. He wanted to correlate both of them in a situation but all he thought was it was nearly impossible for them to be together.

“They probably fucked,” Cartman blurted out.

“The both of them?” Token asked.

“It’s possible,” Kenny said in his muffled voice.

“Why is it with all of you to talk about this so casually?” Kyle asked in a worried voice.

“I-I mean, isn’t its n-normal for t-teens?’ Jimmy finally said after his long silence.

It is normal for teenagers to talk about sex and there’s really no problem about them doing it protected but Kyle might be too pious for this conversation to continue so he just kept silent.

“What if they dated, honestly? What will happen to us?” Token asked. “What do you mean?” Butters asked back.

“I mean, if they dated, we are going to stuck with them, then. Both of them are like the leaders for each group so we probably have no choice but to hang out together,” he said as Cartman gags.  
“Us? Together? You have got to be kidding me, I don’t want to hang out with Clyde’s wimpy ass!” he laughs as Clyde took the offense. “I am not wimpy, fatass. I am sensitive not like your apathetic asshole!” he screamed back.

While the insult battlefield continues, Kyle looked outside the window. ‘What would happen to them really?’ he thought. They might need to get together. Although he hates the other group, he can’t be too much of an asshole to separate his super best friend away from Craig. That is if they dated. Which is highly unlikely.

Until they arrived in front of the school as Kyle’s eyes widen, as well as Butters’.

There he saw Stan tiptoeing to kiss Craig as Craig’s arms found itself tightening the waist. 

“Guys, look!” Butters said and the fight stops to stare at the window as their jaw hanged. They can’t believe their eyes. Their worst nightmare is coming true. 

The lovebirds were shocked when they found out that their gang is staring as Stan hid his face in Craig’s jacket, out of embarrassment. 

Craig rubbed his nape, “Um, we are together now,” he said in his monotonous voice.

The group found their eyes into each other and shaking their heads.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” they screamed as they run towards them.

The nightmare of them being united by the lovebirds are really isn’t a dream anymore.

It’s here and its queer and the group are definitely aren’t ready for changes yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry of this was short. It is less than 1k but I don't know what to write anymore.


	18. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan asks Butters for help to choose an outfit for his date with his husband,

Day 18: Fashion

It’s the weekends. That means that the two person-residence Tucker family is going on a date. Craig finally is having his holiday after a while and Stan is excited about it. Too excited that he is right now anxiously looking at the pile of shirts on their shared bed, locking out Craig. He wanted to dress as nice as possible for this date and wanted to surprise him. With him, Butters is there to help him choose but Stan is too stubborn and make excuses every time Butters offers him an outfit combo.

“If you don’t want to listen to me then what’s the point having me here, Stan?” Butters asked, quite annoyed at the man in a robe in front of him. 

“Butters, listen. We haven’t had a proper date for a while. I want to look as exquisite as ever,” he said as he grabbed a shirt and later throw it away, mumbling ‘no’ at every clothes. Butters sighed. “Where are you going anyways? Is it fancy? Is it outdoors?” Stan sighed, plopping on the pile of clothes.

“We are going to the aquarium, later to the planetarium,” Butters sighed. “Well, it’s getting hotter, so why not wear thinner clothes?” he rummaged through the pile and pulled out a loose light blue shirt. “How about this one and…” he rummaged again to pull out a tight slack. “This. Wear it with a belt, no undershirts and some accessories,” Butters throws it at Stan. 

“Are you sure I’m going to look okay?” Stan said before Butters pushed him into his en suite bathroom before closing the door to Stan’s room. He sighed again and saw Kenny and Craig were watching some random home renovation show. 

“Holy fuck Craig look how beautiful that marble top is!” They seemed uninterested at first but later was fully engrossed on it. “Well, it is beautiful but with that cost, they are totally overbudget,” Craig responded seriously. Butters snickered; they are really turning into real dads. Hearing the laugh, Kenny and Craig looked at him. “What? There are really expensive, okay? Karen here is making decisions with her eyes not with her brain. Do your maths properly, Karen!” Craig screamed at the TV. A supportive ‘yeah’ came from Kenny.

Butters looked at Craig’s outfit. He wore a dark blue T-shirt, tucked into a black jean. A black jacket is placed at his lap, probably he is going to wear that, Butters thought. 

“Leo, are you checking out somebody else’s husband while your clearly more attractive fiancé is right here?” Butters realised he’s been staring for a while before stammering and ran beside Kenny. They just laughed it out. “Has Stan finally picked his outfit?” Craig asked.

“More like I forced him. I just throw something at him before he can protest,” he huffed. Craig just sighed, “Well, that’s Stan for you. It took us two days to find his wedding suit. He just wants everything to be perfect and nice in his eyes, you know?” Butters nodded in agreement, remembering Craig went home exhausted, with drained energy and drained wallet. Butters shivered at the sight of their wedding budget.

Kenny stood up, “Well, speaking of weddings, Leo and I need to check out our venue. And later have a word with our planner,” he said as he snakes his arm around Butters waist and smiles. As Craig stood up to show his manners, Stan opened the door in his outfit. Craig took a glance but then later be a full-on staring.

He is beautiful.

He is always beautiful in Craig’s eyes but by Kenny’s stare, Craig knew he looks exquisitely fine that day.

He is in his oversized light blue shirt, tucked in neatly in his tight slack. His red eyeshadow contrasted his eyes and shirt and the pink tint hid the real blush underneath. In his soft hands are his wedding ring and engagement ring, just to flex on Craig’s wealth. What Craig didn’t expect is for him to wear a thin string choker that he has never seen before.

He is stunning. 

“Woah, Stan. I don’t know you are such a fashion enthusiast. You make Craig looks like a dump,” Kenny snickered but Craig paid no attention to the insult. He kept staring. 

Butters smacked Kenny’s stomach, “I think they look cute. An edgy nerd with his soft pastel boyfriend. I love the dynamics.” he said. They stayed there for a while before Kenny realised that they are in an awkward situation. 

“Uh, well. Have fun! Let’s go, Leo!” he said hurriedly and took flight. As the door slammed, Craig took Stan by his hips. Stan giggled, “I am that pretty, huh? Am I exquisite?” he lays his head on Craig’s chest as arms surround him. 

“Extremely, Stan. If not for your anxiety and preparation, I would undress you right away?” Stan pulled away and pinch Craig’s cheek that has a shit grin on it. “I took time for my date okay? Let’s leave the smut for tonight,” he pinched harder as Craig cried out a small welp as he pulled Stan’s finger.

“You are cute but so mean. What a meanie cute,” Craig teased as he kissed Stan’s nose. Stan tiptoed and kissed Craig’s jaw, “Your meanie cutie,” he pointed at his two rings.   
“Forever,” he chuckled. Craig just smiled at the joke.

“Well, my forever cutie, you look too beautiful that other men started to drool. Do you want me to fight or report anybody that harass you?” Craig asked, half-jokingly.

Stan sighed, “If they touch me physically then please proceed with fists. I hate seeing old perverts getting away from doing that,” he huffed. Craig kissed him at the top of his head and whispered, “Okay, baby.”

Craig found his hand tracing the oversized shirt and later on the choker. He leaned to Stan’s ear.

“Keep the shirt and the choker for tonight. I like it,” Stan blushed furiously and walked away to the door.

And with that fashion-show stride, the Tuckers are ready for their date.


	19. Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan are too drunk and Craig is worried

Day 19: Hop

“Okay, I did it! Can we continue?” Clyde found himself saying after screaming “I love dick” out loud, by Cartman request. They are in Token’s house, both of the two groups, and now playing a proclaimed “gay” game by a certain fat kid. However, the kid is having the most joy in this game than any other games they played. Craig found that ridiculous.

The so-called gay game is “Truth or Dare or Drink,” invented by yours truly, Kenneth McCormick aka the booze bringer. Everyone doesn’t know how the fuck he could afford that much alcohol but no one asked because hey, who could push away free drinks, right? 

The rules are simple. It’s like regular Truth or Dare but with extra choice which is Drink. If anyone chose Drink, they must drink a shot. However, if one refuses to answer the Truth or do the Dare, they must drink two shots. It’s that simple.

Craig looked around the huge basement, they sat in a large circle with Kyle and Kenny beside him. They gave a rule that one group should not sit side by side, which is a stupid rule to Craig because he wanted to sit beside his boyfriend. The college boys are having their break so they decided to use that opportunity to hang out every given time. Today their plan was to have a sleepover, which is pretty “gay” by some straight boy but the gays overwhelmed him so he just need to obey. The gays win every time so don’t waste your time, honestly.

Craig is currently shirtless, a dare by his best friend, and literally everyone were watering over his body. He felt pride but swallowed it down with a finger to everyone except for Tweek, Butters and Stan. Seemingly because they all blushed and too shy to look. He look straight at his boyfriend across him. He was totally drunk because he refused to every dare and truth. Everyone is totally pissed off at him for being boring but Craig found it interesting. 

Clyde spins the bottle. It landed on Craig.

“Truth or Dare or Drink?”

“Drink.”

Everyone was shocked at first because it was the first time that Craig chose drink. He never backed away from any dare and answer all the truths. Hearing him choosing Drink intrigues everyone.   
In reality, Craig just want to shorten the time period and go straight to spinning the bottle. He has a plan and he is sure to achieve it before this game ends.

He took the shot and spun the bottle. Using his intelligence in physics and mathematics, he is sure to make it pointing to his boyfriend. It’s sound so anime but he is very smart and that’s already very much anime for everyone. His character development is out of this world.

He put faith in his maths and it pays off as the bottle point straight to Stan. Everyone was ‘ooh’-ing as everyone is curious on Craig’s plan for his boyfriend. Stan, drunkenly look at his boyfriend, too passive to do anything.

“Truth or Dare?” he huffed into the silence. 

Everyone was confused on when the word ‘Drunk’ to show up because even after the 2 minutes silence, he didn’t say anything until Stan blabbered.

“Where’s the Drink?” he said. 

“There’s no drink in this round. You are too drunk for it,” Craig spat in a voice that send chills to everyone’s back. The tone of protective boyfriend is clear in that sentence.

Stan, too drunk to question about the game rule, claimed, “I am not that drunk, Craig!” 

In his rare icy tone, Craig responded, “Prove it. Hop to me on one leg to show us that you are not drunk.”

Craig is protective of him sure but everyone didn’t expect him to use a stern voice. Truthfully, Craig is worried that Stan just wanted to drink. He is afraid that his alcoholic persona will immerge again and all those therapies would be worthless. He allowed Stan to join in the game because he trusted Stan to not drink a lot, but he did anyway. 

And that, for some reason, fumed Craig in protectiveness.

Stan sat in silence, head down. 

“If you can hop on to me without falling down, we will continue the game but if you fall once, I’m bringing you to bed,” he said in the same tone. Every other member just fell in awkwardness. 

“Hey, maybe you are too drunk, Stan,” Kyle, who sat beside Craig and definitely can feel the threatening aura, advised him.

“Shut up, Kyle! Fine, I’ll do it!” he shouted from his seat and wobbly standing up. Craig watch him with a cold stare. He struggled to get his legs up a few times before finally done it. And he leaped.   
The first hop was successful, although super wobbly. He smiled a shit grin at Craig, but Craig never change his expression. Stan gulped at that.

Stan took his time before taking his second jump, it went okay until the landing. He slipped on his toes and waiting for the impact but Craig is fast enough to catch him. It feels like a scene from a movie.  
Craig already knew he won so he prepared a precaution step when Stan is going to fall. Stan, who is clearly embarrassed, hid himself in Craig’s shoulder. 

“Token, I’m going to use your room upstairs. You guys continue the game. We won’t be joining you until tomorrow. Sorry.” Craig said as he picked Stan up in bridal style.

“No problem, man,” Token answered as Craig nodded and went upstairs with Stan in his arms. There was a commotion before him but he paid no mind. Stan still clung on to his neck until they reach the bed. Craig put him down slowly in a sitting position, Stan’s head resting on the headboard. Craig pull away a water bottle from Token’s personal fridge and sat beside Stan on the chair, ordering Stan to open his mouth.

He poured the water slowly and put the water bottle away. Stan’s eyes never met his eyes, Craig doesn’t know what he is feeling right now. They stayed at that position until Stan said, “I am sorry, Craig. I am sorry that I drank a lot,” Stan hid a sob in his sentence.

“You know I was mad, right? I trusted you Stan that’s why I allowed you to join in. I don’t want all those years on rehab to waste,” Craig spat and Stan immediately snapped at the word ‘mad’. He hates when Craig is mad. And he broke Craig’s trust towards him and that aches his heart.

“You are mad?” he said painfully as tears streamed down his face.

Craig sighed, “Was. I can’t be mad at you for a long time.” Stan leaped into his arms and cries. Craig forgot how sensitive and a crybaby drunk Stan is. After the tears died down, the drunkenness when bit by bit.

“Won’t you join the others?” Stan asked, hoarse voice in his throat.

“Let’s just sleep. I am tired,” Craig said as he slipped into the sheets and engulf Stan in a big embrace and the both of them sails into the night in their boats of dream.


	20. Choose Your Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is teaching Craig on how to play Minecraft and Craig just wanted to annoy him

Day 20: Choose Your Weapon

“Hey, what’s up, you guys? Today is a special day. To celebrate Pride Month, I have a very special guest today! My boyfriend!” Stan shouts too obnoxiously at a camera and pans it to his boyfriend, who just straight up look at the camera. 

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Craig. Say hi, Craig!” he awkwardly raised his hand, remembering the 40 minutes lecture that Stan gave him to not flip off the camera or he is going to get demonetise. With a straight face and not-so straight personality, he said in his usual monotonous voice.

“Hi.” Stan glared at him a bit for not being energetic as instructed but he forgot that his boyfriend is not a robot that you can command. He is a robot that flips you off at every commands. Stan continues his objective of his video, “And today, I am going to teach him on how to play Minecraft, as you all requested! Please be nice to him, okay? He is a nerd that rarely plays games anymore so bear with him, alright?” Stan smiles at the camera and Craig strained himself from kissing away that shit grin off his face. He focusses on the computer in front of him.

“Are you ready, Craig?” Stan asked enthusiastically.

“I guess,” he said, a quarter as enthusiastic.

Stan moved to his computer and Craig to another laptop. It is a weird a setup but it’ll do. “Okay, what should we name our seed?” The both of them fell in silence before bursting into laughter. Well, Craig is snickering and Stan did the bellyaching laughs. It really is not that funny and mostly dirty but Stan did it anyways. For the YouTube.

“Just put Stan and Craig’s Bizarre Adventure,” Craig said and Stan types, still dying from laughter. “Okay, you weeb,” he said as the game loads. “Fun fact! Craig never played Minecraft! He bored his life with studying and studying even more when it becomes popular again. So now, I, who played since released, will teach him how to play,” he said.

“Hey, studying is worth it. I bought you this computer with that money,” Stan rolled his eyes. “You sound like a dad,” he grumbled.

Craig smiled as he doesn’t want to continue the conversation that will surely ends in a fight. He doesn’t want to ruin Stan’s YouTube special day. He doesn’t want to disappoint his one thousand subscribers too. So, Craig stayed in silence.

“Okay, we are in! Okay Craig, first we need to get wood. And to get wood, we need to get tree blocks! Just do what I do, okay?” Stan excitedly teach Craig as Craig follows his giddy boyfriend. As they are mining the blocks, Stan teach him to craft the basics and getting upgrades. The problem is, Craig is using the wrong tools for the wrong things. He mined gravel and dirt with a pickaxe and kill mobs with a shovel.

“Craig, that’s wrong! What was the point of crafting swords if you don’t want to use it?” Stan is clearly frustrated while Craig just giggled.

“Ha ha, shovel goes chop chop,” he teased his boyfriend. They are recording for about 20 minutes and they still haven’t died yet, which is good considering the amount of ridiculousness of beginner Craig playing Minecraft. 

“Next step is to make a house, which is very important because it will reset your spawn and we can be creative! Go nuts!” Stan said as he collects more stones and wood for their house. When he came back, he was appalled. He checked Craig’s screen for double confirmation. The abomination of their house made him screamed.

“Craig! Why are you using dirt and gravel for our house? And also, granite and diorite? Psycho!” Craig just laughs at his boyfriend’s misery.

“What do you mean? It looks okay for protection,” he said in his laughs.

“Yeah, but aesthetic counts too! God!” Stan is just annoyed at this moment and Craig just laughs.

He is proud that he made his boyfriend annoyed. 

After a while, Stan replace each of the hideous block and replace it with the better blocks.

“See? Now It looks better. It’s night right now, let’s go to sleep,” Stan said placing his bed. Craig, genuinely confused, looked at him. “Now? It’s only 8.”

The blood in Stan continue to boil as he slammed his desk, “Not in real life, clearly! In Minecraft, Craig! Put your bed next to mine!” Stan pouted as he ended his huffing and puffing and to Craig it was so cute. But he refrained himself to do so. 

He placed his bed and sleep, “Why can we cuddle? This is very unrealistic!” he said.

Stan just grumbled, “Well, The Sims 4 was so supposed to be the realistic life simulator but they can’t even cuddle in beds. I am watching you, EA! Make it happen, I am so sick seeing two husbands aren’t cuddling in their beds,” he said pointing to the camera.

Craig just smiled as the morning came. In Minecraft of course, and they wanted to started mining for iron. They just dig in stairs, hoping to reach iron, but to no avail, their seed sucks. 

“That’s it. I’m mining straight down!” Craig said as he mined straight down. Stan, who is triggered at the insubordination at the first rule in Minecraft, chased him down.

“Craig, don’t! You are going to hit lava!” Except, it’s not lava. It’s a skeleton spawner, which is the same awful. With no shield, they both fell in the room and chaos ensues. Stan screaming and Craig laughing. They both died and respawned. 

“Great, Craig! Now all of our stuff is gone. The only thing we have in this chest is a stupid shovel. I forbid you to choose that as your weapon!” he said in an annoyed tone.

“Oh, that’s a shovel? I thought it was a spoon.”

“You what-“ Stan said as he turn off the game and the camera with the last bits of the recording have Craig’s biggest laugh that week.


	21. Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig asked Stan to come home to South Park but Stan hates the community.

Day 21: Community

It has been months since Craig and Stan moved away from home. Craig got a job and Stan already set up his work from home office. Craig loves his work as a scientist and Stan loves his streamer job. He played some games on stream and sometimes just chat. He got a lot of popularity because of his cute face. Although, some viewers were a bit disappointed when he said he is engaged but they still are loyal. 

Some of his viewers are locals from his neighbourhood and he was a bit afraid from getting recognised. Mostly because he is too shy to start a conversation and just plain drained out from social activities. However, his viewers are all nice and respectful. They didn’t ask where he lives or who his fiancé is or even his last name.

He loves that the small sunny town they lived in right now is so friendly and supportive. It’s like a paradise for people like him. To have a life out of discrimination against his choice of work and sexuality. And that’s why he removes himself from South Park. Sure, that is his hometown but Craig and him are done with its negativity. Always chaotic and a mess. There are good people there, don’t get them wrong but seems like the bad ones overpopulate the good ones.

He got called profanities when he walks by, he got uncomfortable with everybody asking questions about his sexuality and his house are too loud with fights. He had countless breakdowns and Craig made the decision to move out somewhere safer. For the both of them. He hates the South Park general community.

That’s why he felt rush of anxiety when Craig decided to take Stan to his parents. Thomas had invited them to a dinner in their residence since Stan never goes to South Park after he moved. Craig always visits his parents weekly for a brief moment but he knows that his fiancé would push away the offer, so he went alone. All the time.

Except this time, Thomas asked Craig to bring Stan to stay in the weekends at their residence. Craig was very sceptical on this too but he did not think of any possible ulterior motives about them being there. So, when Craig told the Stan about the request, the man immediately refused. He doesn’t want to experience all the hell he went through and came back like the town never did anything to him. He hates the town.

But Craig insists that the town is so much better now and friendlier with the LGBTQ community but Stan still doesn’t agree to go. He is angry at Craig as he is always the one that doesn’t care about people’s perception about them and they move to the town for Stan’s wellbeing. So why would he come back to that hell hole, piece of crap town?

Craig holds him by the arms. 

“Your parents miss you, Stan,” he said.

The air in the room was still and Stan stand in shock. Flabbergasted by the words that Craig mumbled.

He laughed in disbelief, “They miss me? They should have missed the teen me who begged for their love. Now they miss me?” He shouted. Craig winced, both from Stan’s voice and his broken heart. Craig knows that Stan’s childhood was in shambles; shattered by dumb arguments from their parents, manipulative girlfriend and alcohol problems. He sympathises Stan but he believed that people really can change and he saw it himself how Sharon and Randy cried when Craig visited them. He never told Stan, he could never.

“Thomas told me that they were devastated when you left with me, and not coming back home for months. They saw me every weekend but never saw you, Stan. Don’t you think if anything that changes that I would care is only because of you. I won’t accept the dinner invitation if they haven’t change, Stan. Please believe me,” Craig said, with his hands-on Stan’s, practically begging.

Stan slammed down the door shut that night, leaving Craig sleeping outside. It was a tense week until Stan finally talked to Craig after three days. He said he will give the Tucker’s a chance. After all, secretly, he wanted all of his family to be in their wedding. 

His flashback ended with Craig pulled over at the Tucker’s residence, causing his anxiety to spike up and started to breathes heavily. 

“C-Craig, I d-don’t think I can do this. P-Please, Craig,” he said in desperation, holding his fiancé’s hands. Tears welled up his eyes and breaths getting hoarser each second. With a hint of panic, Craig clasped both of their hands together. 

“Okay, okay. First, follow my breath. Breathe in, breathe out,” Craig instructed Stan slowly. He was with Stan every breakdown so he perfected it to help Stan whenever he has it. Stan follows him slowly but surely and he finally calmed down, as Craig hugs him. “Okay, we won’t. I’m sorry for bringing you here. Let’s stop by a convenience store to get you some water and snacks and we’ll go home after that. Are you okay with that?” he said and Stan just nodded, still exhausted from the anxiety.

Craig started driving to a small convenience store and let Stan stay inside and opening the window because the air inside the car will only suffocates him more. He breathes in the cold air as the relaxing temperature hits his lungs. And he was at ease. 

Until he heard a commotion from outside a bar, two buildings away from the convenience store. 

And they are walking towards Stan, voices getting louder and louder. He immediately closes the window but stops halfway when the voice stopped at a bench, 2 metres away from the car. The window is partially closed but Stan can hear their conversation. He looks at the side mirror to watch the men talking, except this time, it’s slower and sombre. 

“I don’t know what to do with myself, Thomas. I know he moved away, but it always feels like he ran away,” Stan’s eyes widened when he heard the voice. It was Randy’s. His voice is not what Stan remember, it was much clearer and sober. 

“What do you mean you don’t know what to do? You are sober for 2 months straight now! And you took that anger management class that I told you about, and it went well. You changed for the better, just for him. Just for your son,” Stan can’t believe his ears and he refused to believe so. Randy won’t change, he never changes.

“Yeah, it went well, of course,” he said before sighing. “But not with Sharon.”

His mother, Stan thought. He always angry at Randy, he never thought the love that Sharon gave him. He was blinded by the fact that Randy destroys his childhood he didn’t realise that Sharon helped him. He hated her for getting into the arguments but Sharon always the one that got abuse. Shelly purposefully take Stan away from them because she doesn’t want his brother to see such things.

“She almost immobilised. Never left Stan’s room until I drag her for dinner. Shelly’s a good daughter. She did every house chore now and even work for my sake, and I was supposed to be the father, damn it! She doesn’t let me to go to work until I fully recover. The good news is I’ll be working starting next week,” Randy huffed out. 

“Well, that’s nice to hear. You know, what else is nice to hear? Craig will bring Stan home, to South Park!” Stan heard his name and gasped, but was masked by the sound of Randy’s gasp. 

There was a dramatic silence before Randy sighed, “He doesn’t want to see me, I just know. Knowing him, he probably felt guilty for not going after he got invited,” Stan just listen.

“The town changes for the better. That Tweek boy is no longer bullied. And that McCormick lives happily with his boyfriend. I just want him to see that the town, and I change for him and the whole gay community. I just hope he is here to listen,” his voice cracked.

‘When you see him, Thomas. Please give him a big hug for me. I miss my boy. I know I am a horrible father but he is still my son. Can you do that for me?” The two men stood up and walk away at the opposite direction of Craig’s car.

“I will, Randy,” was the last thing Stan hear before bursting into muffled sobs. Crying in guilt at their family misery and is finally ready to forgive his father as he changed just for Stan to live comfortably.   
At the convenience store window, Craig smiles. He watched the entire scene and heard every words. He also let out a tear of happiness as the old South Park community is getting better treating people like him and his fiancé.

And that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading this yesterday


	22. Victory Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig reminiscing their life together as a family for almost 5 years.

Day 22: Victory Garden

There are many reasons why Stan wanted a large backyard for their new home. One, for Sparky to run freely on the grass. Two, for him and Craig to have their own picnic under the stars and three, for their future children. Well, at least there are the reasons that Craig knew. What he doesn’t know is that Stan always wanted to grow a garden in his own backyard in which confuses his husband as Stan rarely likes hard work. But as a supportive husband, Craig helps Stan setting up their own little victory garden. Easy to handle and eco-friendly!

So, in the scorching heat of Summer, Craig found himself ploughing the ground with a heavy hoe while Stan fertilizes the already ploughed plot of land. He found a smile across his husband’s face as he clapped his hands in excitement, wishing that vegetables will sprout out as soon as he plants the seeds. Craig reflected his smile as just by looking at his shiny excited eyes brings joy.

Craig wiped his sweats from his brows and took of his shirts, releasing the trapped heat. His toned body still firm as usual except that he usually works out in the house and rarely plays basketball anymore. There are some weekends where he would play with his old gang, but they also have families of their own so they rarely do it. However, he likes it this way. Working out from home is better as he would be able to save gas and monthly gym membership. 

He finished ploughing and sat at a bench situated under a shade, fanning his face with his hands. Stan still kneeling beside the crops, tending to the soil and checking its pH, making sure that it’s in its suitable value. 

Craig was surprised to see how Stan would just know how to operate the whole farm just by watching some videos he found on YouTube. It started as a joke with Stan just watching some wholesome old Japanese couple tending their crops together. They joked about how they would be that in like 50 years ahead. As months passed, Craig found that the gardening fad of Stan is not a fad anymore. He is truly invested in building his own little victory garden in which brought to them buying a landed house with large yard.

They are now reaching 30, almost 5 years into marriage and Craig truly can feel the bless of being married to the right person. The smile that never left. The tears that rarely fell. And the life that keeps getting better as Craig soon will be working for NASA. After a whole childhood and teenage years of dreaming to be in that organization, the time has come. He has been working hard to get into the interview and he aced it. It just a matter of time of waiting before he got accepted. Craig believes it as well as Stan.

For Stan, he is still doing his filmography business, with clients asked for wedding and film projects. He can sustain himself well without the help of Craig, but of course Craig loves to pamper him with luxuries. Although, their new home is just a humble abode in a suburban area. Both of them hates the high-end luxury homes they always found on the internet. Those special architect homes that more like an empty box. Both prefer cosy homes in front of a fire and cluttered plants and books. 

Life is going good for this remarkable couple.

“Craig, look!” Stan’s voice shattered the air as Craig walked to him with a smile.

Crouching beside him, Stan pointed at his gloved fingers.

A tiny green frog found itself and Craig’s heart melt at the animal-loving giggles that left Stan’s throat. The frog is so tiny that Craig actually would believe that the frog won’t survive in the wild. Too small and too fragile for the world, yet so determined to live in his own closeted world.

Just like his husband right now.

“It’s cute, Stan.” Craig sighed a smile and sat on the grass; Stan followed suit.

“Go be with your family, little frog. Take care of our garden when we are away, okay?” he said in a baby voice before releasing it into the field of grass that seems like a forest to the green frog. He sighed and his head casually lands on Craig’s bare shoulder. He took in the summer air, crispy and warm. 

He smiled. 

Craig smiled.

He pulled Stan’s nose gently as his husband giggled. 

“Why are you giggling?” Craig said, despite himself also giggling. “Nothing. Just, life is getting better. I can’t find its peak,” Stan reached out to the cloud, to grasp on it. Craig looked up too, taking Stan’s hands on his bigger ones. He pressed a kiss on Stan’s forehead.

“It is getting better. I love this life,” He isn’t as poetic as Stan but he tried to be one under the nature. Nature would never mock him for being incapable to weave elegant words like his husband, but he tried to do so out of love.

“I can’t wait until someone agreed to be the surrogate mother to our child. I just hope that he will looks like you more, because I want him to be handsome,” he said looking up to Craig as Craig pinched his cheek. “Well, I want him to be cute like you, so I hope that he will looks like you more,” he felt a kiss on his jaw. 

They knew it doesn’t work that way because only one of their genes will be merged with the mother, but they can’t help to be all sweet to each other. They all settled on having only one child and they wanted a boy too. But they don’t mind having a girl. They already picked out some names and even reserved a room for their child. They just need to wait.

Heaven to many people is a place of solitude to the devoted. But to them, this is heaven. With a new home, stable jobs, and garden of their own. But most importantly, having each other in their arms. And maybe 9 months from now, they will have an addition to the Tucker family. Being a husband to Stan is the greatest gift that Craig could have asked for. He looked down to his husband that now is lying on his bare chest, humming to their songs. Craig would believe that his smile really never fell in the presence of his husband as he said with a loving voice.

“I love you, Stan,”

Stan looked at him and smiled too, hooking his arms around Craig’s necks and dove into a kiss. 

“I love you too, Craig,” 

He said as the summer wind blows. The sun dimmed at their affection as the couple watch their life in pink.


	23. Work and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Craig partnered up for their summer project.

Day 23: Work and Play

Boring summer projects really can tear your holiday. Researching about the downfall of marine animals could be boring to some students. Especially South Park High students. The school just know they would rip off someone’s work and change the organization of the article and paraphrase it. So, that’s why both Stan and Craig’s gang found themselves in a tight situation of teaching small kids to swim. Honestly, this is better for students like Kenny who totally despises thorough research but worse for students who hates outdoor activities such as Kyle. But they would file a report anyways so at least Kyle is excited about that.

There are working in pairs and will pick a child, which should be ask for the parent’s permission first, and teach them to swim for three weeks and record their growth. The better the child at swimming, the higher the grades are.

Stan found it adorable.

Craig found it annoying.

He hates working with kids. Especially South Park kids. They are rude, immature and annoying like 100 beagles in a ball pit. However, his grades are at stake, which is dumb, so he just went along with it. He also doesn’t want to disappoint Stan and make him discouraged throughout the whole project.

As he finished wearing his swimming suit, he looked at the profile of the selected kids. A 7-year-old boy who has fear of water. He really wanted to slap Stan for sympathising over a that kid but he really can’t do that because his boyfriend’s puppy eyes are his weakness. So, he just agreed to whatever he wants.

And that choice of a kid is really biting him in the ass right now.

The kid just sits at the edge of the water with his arms crossed and Stan trying to persuade him that water is not dangerous and is totally fun! Except that he is actually sucks at persuading kids. He can’t use his puppy eyes so the options are limited. Craig sighed at the sight.

“Come on, Simon! Look at all your friends! They are just fine; you will be fine too!” he said and Craig took a turn at the pool. Kenny and Butters are being totally adorable with their kid, teaching them how to float while holding them. Clyde and Token are the same except for Clyde awkward jokes that made no children laugh. But they also have progress. 

Tweek and Kyle however, is having difficulty. Tweek is the one that is scared of the water and refused to enter the pool while Kyle is shouting and mumbling, worrying about his grades. Poor Jimmy got partnered with Cartman that is overconfident in his swimming skill. That poor kid too who is trying so hard not to cry. Craig just ignored the crowd as he focusses on Simon. Still, no progress.  
Stan sighed and whispered at his boyfriend with their backs facing the kid. 

“Craig, I have reached a dead end. Can you finally help me getting him into the water? He won’t budge,” he complained. Craig think for a second and had an idea. 

“How about we showed him that being in a pool is fun and we will have fun without him. Then, he will feel lonely and maybe will have a change in mind to go swimming!” Craig presented an idea, expecting a praise. But rather, Stan slapped his chest. “That’s fucking cruel, Craig. He may get discouraged!”

“Well do you have a better idea?” Craig said.

Stan looked at Simon, still looking down at his feet. He contemplates the risky choice but this is Craig who presented it. The odds might have been already calculated in his genius mind. Stan sighed and nodded.

“Any ideas?” Stan asked, defeated.

Craig beamed a devious smile. Stan gulped.

He submerged and put his head between Stan legs, lifting him up by the shoulders. Stan yelped but then smiled when he get Craig’s idea.

“Chicken fight!” he exclaimed.

And like a cult leader, the exclamation is celebrated by the other members. Stan is surprised on how Craig knows that the other members will join.

Butters immediately hopped onto Kenny’s shoulder. Jimmy on Clyde’s and Tweek on Token’s. Cartman and Kyle refuses to team up and instead lift the kids for them to play. Craig waddled into the arena.  
“Get ready to get fucked by the school favourite couple!” Craig said as Stan crossed his arms in pride. 

“Well, you will get dethroned by us, the reigning champion of school’s chicken fight championship!” Clyde said in unison with Jimmy. There is no official chicken fight championship at school but they would do it in secret, hoping that the school would approve it. 

“Allow us to introduce ourselves!” Kenny and Butters appear and that threatens the group as they saw Kenny’s ripped body. 

“Prepare yourself for double blond attack!” he said as he run towards his first enemy, Craig and Stan. Stan readies himself as Craig set in a stable formation as both attackers trying to push each other.   
“Oh? You are getting stronger, Butters. Never expected that you could lift,” Stan shoved him hard. They stumbled but survived. “Well, someone need to destroy you so we have been prepared for this fight!” he said in his Professor Chaos voice before pushing Stan’s hand further, causing him to struggle. 

Meanwhile, Kenny and Craig are trash talking each other. “Your new ripped body won’t stand a chance, buddy. I was the pioneer of the abs community!” Craig exclaimed, eyeing his opponents abs. “The old will fall for the new one to rise. Square up, boomer and get ready to fight!” he said as Butters exerted an immense energy causing Stan to fall and they lost the fight. Kenny and Butters celebrated but later was attacked by the reigning champion.

Both Stan and Craig got out of the water. 

“Jesus, Butters really started to work out. Maybe I should work out,” he flexed his stick arms. 

Craig chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, “Sure, honey.”

They turn around to look at their corner where Simon was sitting except now, he is dipping his toes in the pool while his friends cheering for the obnoxious teens playing chicken fight. 

“Look, Craig! That’s progress, right?” he said excitedly, clapping his hands like a seal. Craig smiled at the boy beside him and in front of him.

Maybe kids aren’t bad after all.


	24. Tidal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple went to the beach for a mental break from work.

Day 24: Tidal

When it comes to busy life, Stan would understand how it feels. Although, everyone has their own level of hectic lives, he won’t compare himself to his husband. While he can do all his work in one day with editing and recording, Craig looked at the stars and study them. He would come home late and straight to bed after an exhausting day. Sometimes, he continued his works while at home. The hardworking trait and fascination in Craig really are the one boil his passion. However, he worked too hard that he rarely had vacation.

Stan would ask him if he was okay and he will always reply ‘yes’. Stan believed him until his company called suddenly last Monday, saying that Craig passed out. Stan rushed out and drove to the hospital that he was admitted and gave him a lecture while tears streaming down his face. Craig felt guilty for lying, so he just kept apologising for the whole lecture. The doctors advised him to take a week break because it was a very severe case of mental fatigue. Craig promised to not think about his project and take it easy.

Stan, however has bigger plans. He remembered how he is longing for a beach getaway, so he booked a hotel for 3 days and flew there to enjoy their moment of solace, away from work. Stan didn’t record anything and Craig didn’t bring any of his paperwork. Just some clothes and a clear mind.

They finally got checked in after a long flight and Craig plopped his body on the bed. “Honey, come here,” he said, face planted on the pillow. He lifted his sleepy eyes to the man that is sorting out their bags. “Let’s sleep, I am tired,” he pouted. Stan smiled at his husband’s pleading, tired eyes and chuckled. “Let me get this done first,” he said but Craig leaped up with all of his remaining strength and took Stan’s hand, let him fall onto the bed. The man yelped as he felt the arms found itself naturally wrapped around his waist.

“Let me recharge,” he said groggily and buried himself in Stan’s chest, hoping to get comfortable. Stan sighed in defeat as he hugs Craig, cuddling on the bed. Not long after, the couple drift into the dream worlds with soft snore as the background noise for this scene.

As time passes and their intertwined legs are entangled, the moon rises. At this time, Stan found himself awake at the early evening, with no Craig beside him as the orange sunbeam entered the open window. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes as he heard the door opened to a freshly showered Craig, still wet. Craig came beside him and touched his cheek, caressing it softly.

“Go wash up and change, we will have dinner and a night stroll. What do you think?” the sleepy husband nodded and climbed up, hooking himself to Craig’s neck. A signal of carrying him to the bathroom that Craig knows to well. “Alright, you big baby,” he said as he lift Stan’s up and walked carefully to the bathroom. He let Stan be with his business as he dressed up nicely in a shirt. Nothing floral cliché bullshit, he clad himself in plain white. 

He watched some mindless shows as he waited for Stan to finish. Stan walked out in a nice pastel colour, similar fashion to Craig.

“You’re a beautiful, honey,” he said as he kissed Stan’s forehead.

“You are too,” he giggled and walked hand in hand to a restaurant by the beach. Dinner was amazing both talked about the beauty of the place and the taste of their foods. Feeling tropical, they drank some freshly pressed fruit juices and feed each other fruits. They both ate pasta, which surprisingly not so tropical, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

They left the premise and went to the beach for a walk.

The night breeze brought a sense of solace and tranquillity in Craig’s mind as he took a sit at the sand and took a deep breath. His husband did the same and they released almost at the same time, opening their eyes to the dark waves.

Lights from the moon shone to gave lit the dark waters as the cloud ran away from it, causing it to appear in a very dramatic entrance. Stan gasped at the sight as Craig rests his head on Stan’s shoulder.  
“Do you remember when we had our first fight?” To some, this is a very unappropriated question to ask. However, to Stan, Craig is clearly reminiscing their teen years so he replied affirmatively.

“When I stood up our date for a local newspaper interview? I regret that choice because you prepared a lot for me and I cancelled it at last minute,” he said. His voice is clearly still recovering from the mental fatigue but Stan can’t help but to hear the pathetic note in his voice.

“I thought our relationship was ruined. I begged for forgiveness until you forgave me. I was miserable without you while you crying in your room,” he said.

“But when you cried in the hospital room, it reminded me of that time. Nothing correlates in particular; I just hate seeing you cry. I promised to your dad to kept that smile always and I glad that I saw it again today,” he smiled looking up to Stan. 

Stan scoffed while smiling sweetly, “Why are you so mopey? You are going to make me sad now,” he said and Craig laughed. “Well, like this wave right here, the ups and downs and the constant moving of it make them beautiful. And I am glad that our relationship is like that too. There are ups and downs, but it is beautiful. Thank you for making it beautiful,” he said, leaving Stan’s shoulder and hugged him tight.

Stan didn’t cry that night; he is too happy to do so. Seeing his husband confessing his love for him for the thousandth time made him feel emotional in his heart that he kept so well and released it into a passionate kiss. The waves hit the beach hard as the moon watches the couple with a loving stare.


	25. A Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Craig's domestic morning

Day 25: A Toast

The sunlight found its way to Stan’s face through the slightly opened curtains. The heat from the morning isn’t scorching, but it’s warm enough for Stan to wake up. He opened his eyes slightly, taking in all the lights slowly. He was expecting his fiancé’s loving stare or chest but rather he was met by the colour grey of their bedroom walls. Craig is not there beside him. He remembered it was in the weekends and Craig let him overslept so he is probably won’t be anywhere far. 

His medium long hair spiked up at many directions; the ninja cows stylised his hair a bit too far last night. It was messy at the nape and Stan thought of a haircut as he tried to keep his hair a bit tidy, but to no avail, his hair is at fair competition with Kyle’s now. He grumbled softly and with a sleepy face, he got out of the bed. 

He really doesn’t care how he looks right now. With Craig’s NASA shirt that reached his knees and with only his underwear, he slowly walked away from the bedroom. His back hurts and was limping a bit. He took a lazy note in his mind to punch Craig because of last night. 

As he reached at the bottom of the stairs, he heard sizzling noises and the smell of a good breakfast. At the kitchen, Craig’s back was his vision. So broad in blue pyjama and hair that is less messy than Stan’s. He slowly walked to his fiancé’s back and wrapped his arms at his abdomen. The other guy doesn’t even flinch and continues to fry the eggs.

“Good morning, honey,” Craig said in a hoarse morning voice that Stan will always finds it sexy. Stan grumbled back as he buried his face to Craig’s back. The couple didn’t move as Craig finished the breakfast and Stan not releasing his embrace. 

Craig turned off the stove and loosened Stan’s grip to turn around and hugged him properly, kissing his forehead at the mean time. “Sit down, I made breakfast,” Stan take his seat at the island counter and Craig took a chair to sit in front of him. The breakfast seems like a feast to Stan. Eggs and toast as well as bacons. A glass of milk and some cookies that Stan always snacks on. The husband material in Craig really did jump out.

Stan beamed at him, “Thank you!” he uttered before take a toast and bite on it hard that crumbs flew all over. He frowned as Craig just laughed, took the crumbs away from Stan’s lips with his thumb. “Eat slowly, baby. Let’s just relax today,” he said as he grabs a toast too. The couple ate the breakfast in a cosy silence with Craig sometimes feeding Stan cookies and Stan feeds Craig some bacon.

When the food is cleared, the dishes are washed clean. They laid at the couch, Craig behind Stan, watching some early morning cartoons. Craig looked down at Stan, his milky thighs and legs looked so alluring and Stan in his shirt making it better. Craig strained himself from making a move as he said they would just relax for today. 

Stan’s laughter broke Craig’s stares to focus on the television show. Nothing interesting to him but Stan seems to adore it. He smiles every time Stan’s laughing and agreeing to every rant that Stan spewed. Craig was a bit surprised when Stan turned around with a worried face.

“Are you okay, Craig? You are less noisy today,” he said, concerned at his fiancé’s reactions to his words. Craig smiled and pinched his cheeks, “I’m okay, seeing you happy makes me happy. Are you okay, though? I went a bit rough yesterday,” he said as he slowly caresses Stan’s sides.

Stan’s expression went to a sour candy and hit Craig by the chest. “I am not okay! My back hurts, and it’s hard to even walk. You should be ashamed, mister,” he said, narrowing his eyes in fake annoyance. Craig gave him a peck, “Sorry, baby. I’ll be more careful,” he said, comforting the sulking baby in front of him.

Stan crossed his arms as he suddenly sat up, aching his back as he let out a yelp.

Craig, alarmed, immediately checked him. “Take it easy, babe. Just lay down, okay?”

Stan groaned as Craig slowly pulls him down to the couch, putting pillows at his head.

“Anything you want, baby?” Craig said.

Stan scoffed at the sudden hospitality but didn’t deny it.

“Come fetch me a toast,” he said as their whole morning is filled with Stan ordering Craig to do everything he wanted and Craig obeying him. 

To anybody else, this might be a weird morning. But, to them, it’s a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @cutequeerpositivity, @madtechnomage and @megatraven for the calendar. If you like it, do share and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
